Hermione's Baby
by xxhermionesnapexx
Summary: Transported into the past, Hermione falls in love with and marries, Severus Snape. Not destined to live in the past, Hermione gets sicker and sicker until she has to go back, leaving her baby in an orphanage. Who is her baby? What will happen back in t
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Baby  
Chapter One  
  
The woman looked down at the baby boy cradled in her arms, her tears making little puddles on his sleeping face. She kissed his forehead one last time, whispered something against his baby skin, and placed him on the doorstep in front of her. She had done her research, and she knew that this orphanage would find the best home possible for this little boy--- her son. Looking back one last time, she pulled something out of her pocket, whispered a few words, and disappeared into nothingness.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione Granger ran through the hallways of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, her robes trailing behind her. She couldn't believe it. She had overslept. Never, in her entire life, had she been late for a class, and here she was, head girl and head of her class, late for potions. So intent on her destination - the dungeons -, Hermione wasn't thinking properly. She scampered into the classroom, tripped over her feet, and fell headfirst into Neville's cauldron. The last thing she saw before the world started spinning was the look of horrified comprehension on her professor's face.  
  
*******  
  
A glass crashed against the wall. She was gone. the events he had put so far behind him, hoping to forget, were coming back to haunt him. She had gone back, and all he could do was wait.  
  
And wait he did: for two weeks he waited, snapping at everyone who passed him until one night - well. . . morning actually (he couldn't sleep)- he saw her appear. There was a flash of light, a bang, and there she was, crumpled in a ball on the floor, sobbing. He swept over to her, clearing his throat audibly, causing her to look up, her eyes widening as she saw who was hovering above her.  
  
"So," he growled, glaring at her with all the power he usually reserved for misbehaving first years, "You have decided to return to us Miss Granger. Or should I say. . . Miss Finnigan. What shall I call you? Certainly you wouldn't wish for Potter or Weasley to hear you be called Mrs. Snape." He sneered at her.  
  
Tears streaming down her face she answered back, as much venom in her voice as in his, "Call me what you wish Severus. It does not matter to me. You have no idea what I have been through for the past months -" She suddenly cut herself off, biting her lip.  
  
"I am assuming that you are referring to what is 'the past months' for you, and I can assure you, I do know what you have been up to, seeing as I was with you. Or is there something else going on?" He looked at her, hard, and realized that she looked older than she had the last time he had seen her. He stepped even closer, so close that he was looming over her dangerously. "Tell me. NOW"  
  
Shivering, Hermione shook her head, still crying, the tears streaming down her face. She winced as Severus approached her, which caused him to look at her in wonder. She had never shrunk back from him before. "Hermione," He said, his voice more gentle this time, but his tongue unfamiliar with her real name, "What happened? Why did you leave? And -"  
  
He was cut off by the sound of someone approaching. Both of them looked up to see the headmaster approaching them. Dumbledore looked at Hermione sadly and said "Miss Granger, welcome back. I trust that you. . . took care of what needed to be taken care of?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, the tears streaming down her face even harder than before.  
  
Severus looked back and forth between them and finally said "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Severus," the headmaster said, "Why don't we continue this conversation in my office. Miss Granger, I trust that you are fully healed?"  
  
She shook her head slightly and said "No headmaster, I - I wanted to take care of it before I - became too attached. It was just yesterday that I. . . I mean, it was-" she cut herself off, unsure of how to refer to the time.  
  
By this point Severus was completely confused, looking back and forth between his wife, who he had not seen in years, and the headmaster. "What- " he began, but was once again cut off by the headmaster.  
  
"Severus, you are stronger than I. I must ask you to escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing, where -"  
  
"But headmaster," Severus interrupted, "here it has only been two weeks since she disappeared, won't -"  
  
"Severus, don't you think that all of the teachers are aware of the truth, having seen this young lady in both times? Now. help her. I will meet you in my office after you drop her off. She will then meet us there. Do you understand Hermione? He does need to know."  
  
She nodded, and let Severus pick her up and carry her to the hospital wing. Exhausted by everything she had had to go through in the past couple of days, Hermione all but fell asleep in the arms of the man she had not seen for nine months.  
  
Severus looked down at the almost unconscious woman in his arms in wonder. It had been eighteen years since he had held her. He had been so much in love then, and had been heartbroken when she had left. Heartbroken didn't even describe the emotions he had felt. He shook his head, still confused by what had happened between his, well, he hesitated to call her his wife now, and Dumbledore. What was going on that he didn't understand? Hadn't she just come back to the future after she left him?  
  
He entered the infirmary, gently placed Hermione, now fully asleep, on one of the available beds, and said softly, "Poppy?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey came into the infirmary, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Yes Severus? What is it n-" she stopped short when she saw Hermione. "What-"  
  
"I have no idea what is wrong with her," Snape said coldly, cutting her off. I was merely told to bring her here and tell you that she is to go to the headmaster's office when she is healed. The password is 'cotton candy.'"  
  
"But-" Madame Pomfrey began, looking back and forth between the irate potions master and the sleeping girl, "What. . . I mean. . . you. . . and her. . . what's going on?"  
  
Snape merely glared at her before turning on his heal and exiting the room. When he arrived at the stone gargoyle he snapped "Cotton Candy," and stormed up the stairs when the gargoyle sprang aside.  
  
"Ah. . . Severus. . . lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, holding out the dish. Severus merely glared at the headmaster, and the two of them sat in silence for fifteen minutes until they heard a quiet knock on the door.  
  
Dumbledore called for her to enter, and Severus watched as the door was cautiously opened, and she stepped through. As he watched her, he realized that he had definitely missed something. She looked different, somehow, than she had when he had last seen her. She looked older, and as if she had been through more than any girl her age should have been put through.  
  
Dumbledore gestured for her to sit down in the other empty chair, and she did, nervously glancing at Severus. There was silence in the office for a moment, until Dumbledore said "Hermione. Severus deserves to know what happened. You owe that to him, and you know it."  
  
Hermione nodded, and said, "I'll start from the beginning then, shall I?"  
  
"By all means, do," said Severus sarcastically, causing the headmaster to glare and Hermione's lip to wobble.  
  
"Well. it started in that potions class. I was late, so I ran into the classroom and fell headfirst into Neville's, as usual, botched potion. When I woke up."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"-No idea who she is?"  
  
"No, none at all. . . sorry Madame Pomfrey," said a voice she recognized, "she just appeared. . . middle of potions. . ."  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open and focused on the boy in front of her. Quickly sitting up she rasped, "Harry! What happened? Ooh, was Snape furious? He probably was. . . I was late -"  
  
"Whoa," said the boy, looking at her in confusion, "Who's Harry? And you know Snape?"  
  
She stared at him and said "Um. . . who are you?"  
  
"James Potter at your service," he replied, grinning and mock bowing. But instead of the laugh he was expecting -  
  
"I need to speak to the headmaster. . . NOW!" She squeaked, staring at the boy in front of her in horror.  
  
"Someone needs me?" said a mild voice coming from the doorway.  
  
Hermione jumped. "Headmaster, I'm. . . um. . ." here she faltered, unsure of what to say.  
  
Looking at her curiously, Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter, Poppy, if you would excuse us for a moment?" Madame Pomfrey gave him an indignant look, but went into her office anyway, just as James left the hospital wing, casting a last curious look at the occupant of the bed. Returning his gaze to Hermione, Dumbledore said curiously, "Now, who are you exactly?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione said hesitantly, "Maybe it would be better if you started by telling me the date?"  
  
"Certainly my dear. Today is Friday the 20th of October."  
  
"And the year?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
Raising an eyebrow somewhat at that, the headmaster replied "1978."  
  
"Damn Neville and his botched potions," Hermione muttered under her breath before blushing and saying, "Err. . . Sorry Professor."  
  
"Judging by your reaction, Miss - err - um -?"  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Right. As I was saying, I am assuming that you are from either the past or the future. And seeing as I have never heard of a Hermione Granger before, I am guessing that you are in fact from the future."  
  
Hermione nodded, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Well. I am not sure of how to get you back to the future, but I will work on it. In the meantime, I would suggest that you continue your schooling here. However, you must take many precautions, and you MUST NOT tell ANYONE about who you really are or where you are from. The future must remain a mystery to everyone of this time. Do you understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "But sir," she said, "There are people from this time who I know in the future. They will probably recognize me, but wouldn't it still be safer to not use my name?"  
  
"Correct," said Dumbledore, smiling, "I was just about to suggest that. Now. . . I would suggest that you used a name that would be familiar to you and that would make you turn around. Perhaps someone in your year?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, choosing two random names. "Lavender Finnigan?" she suggested, looking at the headmaster for approval.  
  
"Hmm. . . yes, I think that that will do. There is no one in the school with the name Finnigan, so that will do. Now. . . I can see from your robes that you are a Gryffindor in your own time, so may I suggest that you remain in that house?"  
  
"Of course, Sir," Hermione replied.  
  
"Of course," he said, glancing apologetically at the badge on her robes, "you would no longer be allowed to retain the position of head girl. You understand, don't you? I'm sure that Miss Evans would be heartbroken to have that position taken away from her."  
  
"I understand," Hermione said, resigned to having to stay in the past.  
  
"Excellent!" the headmaster exclaimed, beaming down at the girl from the future, "Welcome, Lavender Finnigan, to the past!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Snape stared at her and said, that proves nothing Miss Granger-"  
  
"Oh for God's sake Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at him, "Enough with the Miss Granger! I am your wife, even if it has been eighteen years."  
  
Severus glared at her, "I don't know what to call you. Lavender is not your name, and yet neither does Hermione seem to work. And not having seen you for over eighteen years, I am not comfortable calling you 'Mrs. Snape.'"  
  
Hermione's eyes filled up with tears as she said "very well. . . just. . . don't call me Miss Granger."  
  
Severus sneered at her, "Very will. Now, that does not explain the conversation you and Albus were having in the hallway, nor does it explain why you left me."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Severus, I could not have stayed in the past forever. By the time I left you, I don't know if you noticed because I tried very hard to hide it, but I was getting extremely weak. If I had stayed for too many years longer I would have died." Here she paused for a moment, biting her lip as Severus looked at her in concern, finally showing emotion.  
  
"Albus had found a way for me to go back within the year after we graduated, but that was before I realized that I needed to come back to the present to live. I didn't want to leave, Severus, because I loved you so much. So I told him that I wanted to stay with you." Pausing again, Hermione noticed that the expression on her husband's face had softened slightly. But that made it even harder to continue, knowing that the rest of her story would make him even angrier. She took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"As my health continued to get worse, Albus and I figured that to survive I needed to go back to the future. I knew that he was right, but I wanted to stay with you. We were married, and I didn't want to hurt you like I knew my leaving would hurt you. So I stayed, continuing to get sicker and sicker, until I knew that I had to go home. And so I tried to think of some reason for leaving.  
  
"Then I found a way. I-" here she paused, swallowing and glancing at him nervously, before continuing, this time talking to her shoes, "found out that I was. . . erm. . . pregnant."  
  
Severus gasped. "How - How could you keep that from me?" He asked, looking at me with a mix of incredulity and anger in his eyes.  
  
"I - it seemed like a good excuse for leaving. Because - I thought about what I knew about you from my future, and I thought 'I don't want my son having a death eater for a fa-'" once again, he cut her off.  
  
"You stupid girl," he said dangerously, jumping to his feet, "I became a death eater BECAUSE you left. You know that I had no inclinations of becoming one before that."  
  
"I - I know," Hermione said quietly, "But I also knew that Malfoy was trying to rope you into becoming one, and I figured that you had just snapped one day and accepted."  
  
Severus sank back into his chair, putting his head in his hands for a moment before gesturing for her to continue.  
  
"So I contacted Albus, and told him that I was pregnant and I didn't want to die just when my baby was born. Because, Severus, that was another reason. But then Albus told me that it would be too dangerous to go into the future pregnant or when the baby was born, because while I belonged in the future, the baby belonged in the past.  
  
"I thought about the future, and I remembered that you had never had a son. So, I had either never told you about him, or you had. . . erm. . . turned him over to the death eaters." She glanced at him, and seeing his incredulous look, bit her lip and said "Severus, I was pregnant. People who are pregnant have strange ideas in their heads." He snorted slightly, but she ignored him.  
  
"So anyway, I decided that I had to leave you, give birth to my baby in hiding, and then -" she gulped, tears springing to her eyes before she softly continued, "give him up.  
  
"Albus was slightly hesitant in helping me with my plan, but he assumed that there were reasons that I could not divulge to him because he couldn't know about it from the future. So he reluctantly found a home for me to live in until I gave birth, and helped me research orphanages that would be good for my baby.  
  
"Meanwhile, my health continued to worsen, until one of my worst fears was happening: my magic was slowly starting to drain. Albus assured me that it would return when I got back to the future, but those next few months were hard because I had to live like a muggle, unable to perform even the simplest levitating charm. And magic is probably most helpful when you are pregnant.  
  
"So the months passed and I lived in seclusion, only talking to Albus occasionally. He told me about how grief-stricken you were, and I almost went back to you, but stopped myself, knowing that I had to go through with this and go back to the future. I became depressed, but told myself daily that this was for the best of everyone.  
  
"About a month before my due date, Albus handed me the object that would transport me into the future: a picture of us on our wedding day. Here-" she opened her hand, realizing that she was still holding it, and showed it to him.  
  
Severus took it wordlessly. He had the exact replica in his dungeon room. That one picture, and his wedding ring, were the only things he had kept that would remind him of her. He looked at her, to see her face covered with tears, and felt a pang in his heart that he had not felt for eighteen years.  
  
"So when he was born I took myself to a muggle hospital, used the name 'Hermione Granger' for the first time in over three years, and gave birth. I didn't name my son, knowing that doing so would make it harder. I left the hospital sooner than I should have; brought him to the orphanage Albus and I had selected, and returned to the future, in the middle of the hallway where you found me."  
  
Severus looked at his sobbing wife, unsure of what to do.  
  
Dumbledore, noticing the awkwardness, spoke for the first time since Hermione had begun her tale. "Hermione, I found out years ago who had adopted your son, and I know who he is if you would like to know."  
  
Hermione looked up, her face streaked with tears, and said "I - I don't know. . . he would be my age, wouldn't he? Or the age I should be in this time - or -" She paused, once again confused over the concept of time.  
  
The headmaster smiled at her before turning to Severus. "Severus, would you like to know who your son is? You two should decide this together."  
  
Hermione and Severus looked at each other for a moment before slowly turning to the headmaster and nodding.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said, looking at them for a moment, "Ironically enough, the son of Hermione and Severus Snape, who was actually adopted by a witch mother and a muggle father, is the one after whom you named yourself Miss Finnigan."  
  
Hermione and Severus stared at the old man in shock. "Seamus?" Hermione gasped at the same time that Severus said in disgust "Finnigan?"  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, "Severus, you would do well to remember that Seamus Finnigan, while a Gryffindor, is not like James and his friends. He is a different type of Gryffindor, much as Hermione here is."  
  
"Seamus," Hermione said in wonder, "I always liked him, but he was more friends with Dean. Oh! And he's dating Lavender. Maybe they'll get married and name their daughter Lavender Finnigan!" By now she was just thinking out loud, forgetting that she was still in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Severus snorted and said "Well. he isn't as bad at potions as Longbottom is, and his faults can be credited to the parents who raised him. . ."  
  
He was interrupted by Hermione slapping him. "Severus Snape, when you find out that someone is your son, you DO NOT start insulting him."  
  
Severus stared at her in shock before sneering "very well. . . I am sure that you are thrilled that your son became a Gryffindor, and I will leave the business of telling him to you."  
  
Albus interrupted them before it got too out of hand, "Hermione, you are obviously quite a bit older than you were when you left, so that will take some explaining. Now, I know that Misters Potter and Weasley are quite anxious to see you, seeing as they have not been told the truth about what has happened to you. It is now - he glanced at his watch - 6:45 in the morning, so if you would like to go down to the Great Hall for Breakfast?"  
  
His tone gave no room for arguments, so she nodded, following the headmaster out of his office. She knew that Severus would need time, and she would give him that. She didn't want to think about anything now, except for the fact that she was going to have to face the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's Baby  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione followed the headmaster through the empty hallways of Hogwarts, growing more and more apprehensive as she walked. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Hermione bit her lip, all of a sudden wanting to do nothing other than bolt. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at her, and, taking a deep breath, she followed him into the Great Hall.  
  
To her great relief, no one was present at the student tables, and there was only one person sitting at the head table: Minerva McGonagall. This woman had been Hermione's mentor before she had gone back and time, and then also when she had gone back in time. Seeing her enter the hall, Minerva - as she had insisted Hermione call her immediately after graduating - jumped up and raced towards her.  
  
"Hermione! Welcome back! How are you?" Minerva said, fussing around Hermione.  
  
"I'm ok Minerva, it's alright," Hermione said, smiling slightly, "Err. . . Albus - I mean, Professor -"  
  
"It's quite alright Hermione dear," Albus said, smiling.  
  
"Well. . . Um. . . where exactly should I sit? I mean -"  
  
"You may sit wherever you wish, Hermione. I am not so sure what is going to happen now. Lavender Finnegan is registered as having graduated from Hogwarts, not Hermione Granger. I will have to look into it. For now, why don't you sit at the head table, seeing as no one is here yet?"  
  
"Erm," Hermione began, "Albus, would you mind terribly if I went somewhere to sleep? I am extremely exhausted, as I have not slept all night."  
  
"By all means, Hermione," Albus said, smiling kindly at her, "your head girl room is just as you left it. Feel free to sleep, and you can be welcomed back when you are rested."  
  
"Thank you Albus," she said, smiling, and headed towards Gryffindor tower. Luckily, she didn't pass anyone on the way, and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep immediately.  
  
*******  
  
When she woke up, Hermione glanced at her watch - the one that Severus had gotten her for graduation - and got up. Glancing at the schedule that she had put on her wall what felt as years ago, she noticed that she was supposed to be in potions. She needed to talk to Harry and Ron immediately before it got too hard, so she decided that she would make Severus let them out.  
  
She strode purposely through the halls, not meeting anyone on the way down, as everyone was still in classes. Reaching the potions classroom, Hermione took a deep breath, gathering all the courage she possessed, and knocked.  
  
"Enter," barked Severus' deep voice, causing her to cringe. He hadn't used that tone on her in years.  
  
She opened the door and stepped into the classroom, causing everyone to stare at her in confusion. She glanced at Severus and said quietly, "I need to borrow Harry and Ron."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her in shock. "Hermione?" they said together, looking closely at her.  
  
"What - I mean - Where - I mean. . . " Harry was so stunned by her change in appearance that he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape said in a deadly voice, "I suggest that you get back to work on your potion." Harry ignored him, still staring at Hermione. "NOW!" Snape bellowed, causing Harry to jump and go back to his potion, "The same goes for you Mr. Weasley." Ron jumped just as Harry had, and, giving Hermione one last confused look, went back to work.  
  
Severus grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her to the front of the room. "I thought you were going to talk to them this morning," he hissed, glaring at her.  
  
"I was, but I needed to go to sleep," she said quietly, "I haven't slept in three fucking days damn it Severus. Just let me talk to them before I chicken out."  
  
He didn't answer, just glared at her. "Fine," she snapped, exasperated, "Harry, Ron, what potion are you making?"  
  
They told her, and she snorted. "That's not on the N.E.W.T. You will be led to believe it is, but it isn't. Come with me."  
  
The whole class was gaping at her, as Snape turned purple with anger. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but stopped as he realized he didn't know what name to use.  
  
Hermione Snape was pissed off. She had spent the last nine months in seclusion, away from the wizarding world and any company, she still hadn't gotten enough sleep, and this man who was trying to control her was her husband, and she was not afraid of him. "Severus Snape," she yelled, whirling around so she was facing him, "Harry and Ron are coming with me RIGHT NOW. And you are going to let them without taking any points or giving any detentions or I will tell the whole -" she was shaking with rage now and poking him in the chest with each word "- school certain things that I am sure that you would NOT want them to know. For instance-" she rounded on her classmates "- how many of you would have guessed that 'Professor,'" she stressed the 'professor' part, looking pointedly at Severus, "Snape married a Gryffindor?"  
  
The entire room was staring at her now, in awe of this girl who could talk unashamedly back to Snape. And what was this about Snape having married a Gryffindor?  
  
"'Miss Granger,'" Severus said, deciding on a name and giving her a deadly glare that would have sent anyone else crying to Professor Dumbledore, "You are coming with me RIGHT NOW."  
  
"No. I. Am. Not." Hermione said, giving her husband one last glare before grabbing Harry with one hand and Ron with the other and dragging them from the room.  
  
"Wow Hermione," Ron said, looking at her in awe, "That was bloody brilliant! You completely told him off!"  
  
Hermione smiled grimly, but didn't say anything other than, "Follow me."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her in confusion, but followed her wordlessly into her room. She motioned for them to sit down before collapsing on an empty chair and staring at her two best friends for a moment, here eyes filling up with tears again. They had seen her two weeks ago, but it had been over three years since she had seen them.  
  
"Mione," Harry began, slightly apprehensively, "What exactly is going o-"  
  
The head of Albus Dumbledore appearing in the fireplace interrupted him. "Ah. . . Hermione. . . you're awake. Very good." He glanced at Harry and Ron, and turned back to Hermione, his eyebrow raised, "Are they not supposed to be in potions?"  
  
"Yes, well. . . I decided I needed to tell them before I lost my nerve, so I went and got them," Hermione informed him.  
  
"Ah. . ." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "I am guessing that Severus did not take that very well?"  
  
"No, of course not," Said Hermione, waving her hand as if putting that aside, "But I didn't expect him to. But Albus," Hermione paused, glancing at Harry and Ron, both of whom looked at her in shock when she called him Albus, "Should I tell them about. . . well. . . you know?"  
  
Albus looked at her thoughtfully and said, "I don't think so. . . no. . . at least not yet. He has to accept it first. I am assuming that you have accepted it?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Excellent. I expect the three of you to be present for dinner. Good afternoon." And with that, he broke the connection.  
  
Hermione turned around and faced her two childhood friends, unsure of where to start. After a moment, Hermione said "Well. . . I guess that I should tell you the truth."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded, frowning in confusion.  
  
"Well... You know how I fell into Neville's cauldron?" She asked, pausing to let them nod in confirmation, "Well... The potion I fell into transported me into the past. I awoke in the year 1978, when, Harry, your parents were in their seventh year."  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her. "But-" Harry began, looking at her in confusion, "you were only gone for two weeks! Why do you look so much older?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "While it might seem like two weeks to you, I spent around four years in the past." She bit her lip when she saw the shocked looks her two best friends were giving her.  
  
"Why did it take so long?" Ron asked, "Couldn't Dumbledore have found a way to get you back in less than four years?"  
  
Hermione buried her head in her hands. She truly had absolutely positively NO idea how to explain it to them. How would they understand that she had stayed to be with Severus? How - her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's gasp.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said slowly as Hermione raised her head to look at him, "Hermione. where did you get that ring?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, looking at Harry, unsure what to say.  
  
"Hermione, are you-" Harry's inevitable question was cut off by the door to her room bursting open to reveal Severus Snape.  
  
Hermione's chair was the only one facing the door, so Severus didn't see Harry and Ron as he snapped, "Lavender, we need to talk. NOW."  
  
"Lavender?" questioned Ron, looking back and forth between his best friend and his least favorite teacher, "Who's Lavender?"  
  
Severus whipped around so he was now facing the two boys, whose faces immediately turned white in fear, "Potter. Weasley. Get-"  
  
"This is MY room, Severus," said Hermione quietly, "They need to know the truth and God damn it I am going to tell them. So if you want to talk to me you are going to have to wait. You can stay here or go away, whichever you want; it makes no difference to me." The truth was, however, that it did make a difference, and she didn't miss the look of pain that flashed in Severus' eyes when she said that.  
  
Harry stood up, and, looking at Hermione, he said "Okay, Hermione, look. You can tell us the rest of the story some other time, but first I want you to answer two questions I have: One: What is going on between you and Snape?" he ignored the daggers being shot at him by his Potions professor, "And Two: Who are you married to?"  
  
"Wha - you're married?" Ron gasped, staring at Hermione as if she had grown an extra head, "But, I mean, you're - well. I mean... well-" Still in shock, Ron's stream of babble faded into nothingness.  
  
Hermione glanced at Severus and sank down into her chair. There was silence throughout the room as Hermione gathered her thoughts before beginning. "Harry... Ron... I am going to tell you the story of what happened, but I want you to promise me that you will just accept it, and you will let me tell my story from start to finish before you say anything."  
  
Harry nodded, sitting back down. Ron started to nod, but then a thought occurred to him. Glancing at Severus he said, "But, why is h-" before Hermione cut him off.  
  
"He has a big part to play in the story. Just let me tell you, and then you will hopefully understand." Hermione said, and, when they agreed, she began her tale.  
  
She began with what she had told Severus in the headmaster's office about how she had wound up in the past and how she had chosen her fake name, and continued with the tale of her stay in the past. She gave them a detailed summary, but left out certain details that she didn't think they could handle as well as the part about the baby, just as Albus had requested.  
  
While she told her story, Harry and Ron kept their promise that they wouldn't say anything until she was finished, but their eyes widened in shock as she told them what had happened to her, and their gazes shifted back and forth between their best friend and Severus in shock.  
  
As for Severus, as she told her story he slowly moved nearer and nearer to her until he was right behind her, his hands placed gently on her shoulders. He was shocked at the detail she was sharing with these two boys, but didn't interrupt her.  
  
She talked for what seemed like days, entrancing the men with her story, until suddenly she was done.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all you faithful readers who have reviewed me! Keep the reviews coming, even if they are only a few words. Reviews make me happy and more likely to update again soon. Oh. and if you like Severus/Hermione stories, check out my other story Minnie Ranger Snape, or all of the stories on my favorite stories lists. They're all very good. (  
  
Ok... so I was planning on having the next few chapters be about what happened while she was in the past, but I really don't feel like getting stuck in the past for too long. Or should I? Do you think that I should make the majority of my story about what happened in the past or what will happen now? So anyway, tell me when you review and you'll make me happy. (  
  
Pinkchubbymonkey: Thanks  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth: Thanks! Well. you'll have to wait a little longer for the reactions  
  
michelline: Thanks! Yeah. Seamus was kind of a random choice. lol  
  
killtheposeurs: Oh. time travel fics confuse you? Well... I hope that this one won't be as confusing as some are... As to how I came up with it... well... there are tons of stories about Hermione having Severus' baby, and tons of time travel fics, but I thought that this would be an interesting conflict. Truth be told, my mind was wandering in math class... I'm sure everyone can understand that ( and this kinda popped into my head!!!  
  
Stefanie14: Thanks!  
  
headncloud: Thanks!  
  
DistinctVagueness: Thanks! I love your story too!!! Please please please update that soon!!! ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's Baby  
Chapter 3  
  
*flashback*  
  
After picking the name she would be using while in the past, Hermione followed the headmaster wordlessly through the hallways of the school that she knew so well, yet was currently so different from how she remembered it to be. As they passed portraits and statues that she had never seen before, Hermione pondered the concept of time and what it was doing to her life.  
  
"Erm... headmaster?" She questioned softly, "What should I tell everyone about my past? I mean, where am I supposed to have come from?"  
  
"That is a good question Miss Finnegan," the headmaster said, gazing at her thoughtfully, I suppose that I should say that you have been home schooled for your entire life and finally convinced your parents to let you come to Hogwarts. Would that work for you?  
  
"Of course, sir," Hermione said, sighing quietly. Everything that the headmaster was saying was making her realize that this was going to have to happen. She was going to have to attend the school she had gone to for the past six years as if she had never been there before, and she was going to have to learn with children whose futures she was painfully aware of. For instance, she had absolutely no idea how she would react around James and Lily.  
  
Sticking her hand in her pocket, Hermione's finger scraped against the corner of what seemed to be a piece of paper. Pulling it out, however, she discovered it to be a picture of her, Harry and Ron. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that she would not see those two boys, with whom she had grown up, for a long time, if ever. Bringing the picture up to her face, she kissed it softly before putting it back in her pocket.  
  
When they reached the fat lady, Dumbledore said "bouncing ferrets," causing the portrait hole to open and Hermione to snort in a rather unladylike manner.  
  
"Sorry professor," she said, still grinning to herself, "you'll understand some day, when -" but she had to cut herself off. The headmaster gave her a sympathetic look before leading her into the common room.  
  
The few students who happened to be present looked up in surprise as the headmaster entered with a strange girl. "My apologies, Gryffindors," he said, smiling at them, "I did not wish to disturb your study and gossip time, but I am here to show our new student to her rooms. It won't take a moment."  
  
Feeling the curious stares of the Gryffindors, Hermione followed the headmaster up the girl's stairs into the same dorm that was hers in the future. "Miss Finnegan, in the seventh year, there are two other Gryffindor girls other than yourself. They are Miss Evans and Miss Reynolds. Miss Evans occupies the head girl's room and you will share with Miss Reynolds. Both girls are extremely nice, and I am sure that they will be happy to have another girl amongst them, for, you see, the boys of your year can be quite overwhelming."  
  
Hermione smiled sadly, "yeah. . . Sirius told us all ab-" she cut herself off and threw herself onto the nearest bed, letting out a frustrated groan.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her and said "My dear, it will get easier as time progresses. I know that this is not the ideal circumstances for you, but do try to understand that there is nothing that I can do, and make the best of it. Who knows, you might make a best friend."  
  
Dumbledore's words, which had been meant to cheer her up, only made Hermione feel worse. What if she DID become best friends with Lily Evans for instance? What then? How could she live with herself if she let not only her best friend, but also her other best friend's mother die?  
  
Neither Dumbledore nor Hermione spoke for a moment until Dumbledore broke the silence by saying "Now, I think that it would be easiest if I were to introduce you at dinner. If the circumstances were regular, I would give you a tour of the school, but you obviously don't need that. So might I suggest that the two of us head for my office? Perhaps you could tell me certain details of your life that would not be catastrophic for me to know, if that would make you feel better."  
  
Hermione beamed at him and nodded, following him up to his office.  
  
*******  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Albus Dumbledore said, calling for a silence amongst the students, "I have an announcement to make." He waited another moment for the whisperings to subside before continuing. "I am happy to announce the arrival of a new student. She is the daughter of two of my greatest friends, and I have been convincing them for years that she should come to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, I only recently managed to convince them, so she is having a rather late start. I would like to introduce Lavender Finnegan, our new Gryffindor seventh year."  
  
There were cheers from the Gryffindor table as Hermione, who had been standing awkwardly at the end of the staff table, made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She hesitated, unsure of where to sit, until she saw a girl with red hair and shockingly green eyes waving her over. Smiling slightly, she made her way over to the girl.  
  
"Hi," she said, smiling, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Lily Evans, and I'm the head girl, so if you need anything, just let me know."  
  
Hermione smiled at Lily and said "I might just take you up on that" before being surrounded by other people fighting over who could introduce themselves first.  
  
"Hi Lavender," said a pretty girl sitting next to Lily, "I'm Alida Reynolds, and I am assuming that we will be sharing a room now."  
  
"Err. yes," said Hermione uncertainly, "I hope that you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not!" said Alida, smiling. The other people sitting around them, however, would not let the two girls have the new girl all to themselves for too long.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sirius Black, my friends call me Padfoot, and I am the head of our little group here. Evans might be head girl, but if you ever need to pull one over on a teacher, or. say. Snivilus, I'm your guy." Hermione smiled slightly, biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything.  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted the voice of James Potter, "But Padfoot is most certainly not the leader. That would be me." He winked at her before extending his hand, "James Potter at your service. But you can call me Harry if you would like, since you seemed to before," He said, grinning at her.  
  
"Err. . . sorry about that James," Hermione said, trying to come up with a good excuse, "It's just that you look a lot like my best friend from - erm - back home. The portkey kind of messed me up and I wasn't thinking strait."  
  
James nodded before saying "This quiet little wolf - " he pointed to a boy sitting next to Alida, while winking at Remus in a way that no one would have noticed had they not understood the pun, "- is Remus Lupin. And this -" he pointed to a fat boy sitting on the other side of Sirius "- is Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Hi," said Hermione, smiling at Remus and letting her eyes flick towards Peter while the smile was still on her face so that he'd think it was for him too. But inside she was repeating over and over and over again 'don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything.'  
  
"Well now that that's settled," said Sirius, looking hungrily down at the food that had appeared in front of them and rubbing his hands together, "Let's eat!"  
  
*******  
  
Over the next month and a half Hermione became tight friends with the six other Gryffindor seventh years, even Peter, who she decided to give the benefit of the doubt, seeing as she had no idea when he had joined Voldemordt.  
  
Her friends soon learned just how dedicated to school work she was, and they blamed it on being home-schooled. Lucky for Hermione, Lily, Alida and Remus were just as dedicated as she was, and for the first time, Hermione had a group of friends who understood how she felt. But just as she realized this, she also felt deeply guilty for not missing Ron and Harry as much, but she knew that she had to not worry about them, and she just enjoyed being in the past.  
  
The marauders also managed to convince her to go with them on some of their pranks, and Hermione learned some fairly useful charms, such as one for turning hair pink with purple poka dots, one for turning a once silver and green room into a red and gold one, one for charming boys to dress in drag without realizing it, and once even, a spell that made a certain hook- nosed, greasy haired boy profess his undying love to a shrubbery located in the central garden while practically the entire school was watching.  
  
That greasy haired boy - Snape - was another problem for Hermione. She was starting to understand - or think she did - why he had hated her so much. When he realized that she had been a part of the shrubbery spell, Hermione trembled to think which of the many deducted points or detentions resulted from that.  
  
The only class Hermione had with Snape was potions, which turned out to be only a touch less scary than Snape's future classes were. Although she never admitted it to anyone, Hermione did feel somewhat sorry for the boy who was so tortured by her good friends. She couldn't understand quite how they could be so mean to him when he hadn't done anything to them. Once, when she questioned Sirius about it, he told her that it wasn't so much a matter of him doing something as it was a matter of him being alive.  
  
Over the first few months that she was there, other than the one prank she pulled on him with the shrubbery, Hermione stayed away while her friends taunted Snape, watching from afar as not even his 'friends' defended him.  
  
One night, when she was hurrying back to Gryffindor Tower, she bumped into him, causing both of them to fall. Glaring at her, he pulled himself up before hissing "watch it Finnegan."  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment before saying, "Look, I'm sorry Snape. I really don't know why the boys are so nasty to you. They've never really explained it to me, and I think that it's extremely juvenile, and you don't deserve it."  
  
He stared at her for a moment before turning around and sweeping away.  
  
The next day, when the class entered the potions room, Professor Smiley - whose name the entire class found extremely ironic - announced that they would be switching partners today, and that they were not allowed to triple up anymore, as the Gryffindors had been. The seven Gryffindors looked at each other, unsure of who they would make go sit with a Slytherin.  
  
Hermione glanced over at the group of Slytherins, and saw that it had already been arranged. Snape was sitting by herself. Quietly, as her friends were still staring at each other, Hermione made her way over to him and said, "Is anyone sitting here?"  
  
Snape glanced at her in shock but said "no." Hermione plunked her bag down and sat next to him before looking around to see her friends staring at her in shock. She merely shrugged at them and began to pull out the ingredients for the day's potion. She and Snape worked silently, but it was an almost friendly silence, and they knew that a truce had been called between the two of them.  
  
After the class, in which Hermione and Snape had finished their potion, which was, unsurprisingly, perfect, first, Sirius caught up to Hermione and stopped her. "Lavender!" He said, staring at her, "What were you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I was doing Sirius?" She asked wearily, knowing that they were never going to let her live it down, "Snape didn't have anyone sitting with him, and I decided to go sit with him. Besides, he is the best in the class, and seeing as I have had some extremely bad experiences with potions before, I would like to work with someone who I feel is completely competent at not botching a potion."  
  
The entire class, even the Slytherins, was staring at her now. "Oh for god's sake!" she said, "I will never understand this house conflict. You guys need to grow up." When she got no response from the still staring crowd, Hermione sighed, exasperated, before turning on her heel and storming off to the great hall for lunch.  
  
Before lunch was even completely over, the whole hall was filled with whispering students, all talking about how the 'new' Gryffindor girl, Lavender Finnegan, had been nice to a Slytherin. The talking followed her around for the whole day, until she managed to get to the library, her private sanctuary, where no one was allowed to talk.  
  
Upon arrival, Hermione noticed that the room was empty except for Snape, who was sitting alone at the back of the room, writing a transfiguration essay. Hermione made her way over to him and said quietly "Can I sit here Sn- Severus?"  
  
He looked up at her with confusion and nodded. They worked in silence for a few minutes before he said "Err- Finnegan- why are you doing this?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and said "Honestly? Because I think that Sirius and everyone are being asses, and I want to see if there is a reason for them to be so awful. And also because you do know your shit when it comes to potions, so it's a convenience to be your partner!" She said the last bit grinning at him, and was shocked when he gave her a half smile back before they both got back to work.  
  
*******  
  
Over the next couple of months, Hermione and Severus became closer and closer. And as they did, the rumors got crazier and crazier. The rumors concerning these two seventh years were anything from claming that they were 'humping like rabbits' to, from an innocent first year, 'secretly trying to discover what color underwear Dumbledore wore.'  
  
But, even they did not know the truth about their relationship. Hermione could almost claim that she loved him, but she was also racked with guilt for having to lie to him. She also could tell that he was fighting an inner battle as well, because, as a Slytherin, he was supposed to be a cold- hearted Gryffindor hater, which, although he did not know this yet, he would ultimately turn into, but he was also fighting increasing attraction for this girl.  
  
But when Dumbledore announced that there would be an Easter ball, Severus asked Hermione and she said yes. After that night, although no one knew the exact details of why or how, -- And Hermione certainly didn't mention them to Ron or Hermione --, Severus and Hermione officially became a couple.  
  
Hermione had convinced her friends to forget about it and treat her the same because, just because she was dating a Slytherin didn't mean that she was any different, and, although it took a while, they believed her.  
  
As time went on, Hermione and Severus became closer and closer, if that was even possibly, until the point when one was rarely seen without the other. It became a publicly known secret that they had slept together more than once, and neither of them thought to deny it.  
  
The day before graduation Dumbledore called Hermione to his office. When she got there he sat her down and said "Hermione, I have found a way for you to get home."  
  
She stared at him for a moment in shock before saying, "When. . . when did you find it?"  
  
"Yesterday," he replied, gazing at her sadly.  
  
"But -" she looked at him and said, "Professor - oh god. What do I do? I can't leave Severus!"  
  
"Well, my dear," the headmaster said, smiling at her, "You don't have to decide quite yet. You have time to make a decision."  
  
She nodded and left the office.  
  
*******  
  
On graduation day, Hermione woke up bright and early when Alida dumped cold water all over her, saying "up and at-em, Lav!" way to cheerfully for Hermione's liking.  
  
"Shuddup Al!" groaned Hermione, shoving her head back into her pillow.  
  
"Nope!" And Alida dragged her out of bed and tickled her until she climbed out of bed.  
  
At the ceremony, when Hermione received her diploma, she looked around her with tears in her eyes. This was her home, whether in this time or the future, and she had no idea what she was going to do when she left.  
  
But the answer to that question came at the end of the ceremony. There was a ball for the graduating class and their families directly following it, and Hermione, her fellow Gryffindors, and Severus went as a group. Well, not exactly as a group, but more like Hermione dragged him along.  
  
As they were dancing to a slow song, Severus kissed Hermione on the lips softly and said "I love you Lavender."  
  
Smiling at her lover, Hermione replied "And I love you Severus."  
  
"Marry me?" Asked Severus, staring into her eyes.  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and staring at Snape.  
  
"Err. never mind then," he said hastily, assuming that her outburst had been one of disgust.  
  
As Severus looked at the floor, embarrassed, Hermione thought. This was the man she loved, and she wanted to stay with him. She would see Harry and Ron again, and nothing mattered more at the moment than Severus. Putting a hand under his chin, Hermione gently lifted Severus' mouth to hers and whispered "yes" against his lips before drawing him in for another kiss.  
  
*******  
  
They were married not a month later, and they were happy at first. Well. they continued to be happy, but the news that Hermione received after a while put a stopper to her happiness. She didn't start to notice it for a while, but her power was slowly leaving her. When she confronted Albus, they did some research, and he realized that she had to go home. To her real home: the future.  
  
She tried to prevent it, but she realized that it was inevitable, and she had to return to the future.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A/N: So.. I got many answers to my question about whether or not I should focus on the past, and the majority of the responses - actually, all but one - said that the 'present' would be more interesting, and I have to say that I agree. So for all of you that reviewed, thank you. And please keep reviewing if you want updates soon. I love feeling loved!! (.  
  
Anyway. In case you didn't get it, this is the story that Hermione tells Harry and Ron, so certain parts have been left out, and since Albus told her not to mention the baby part to them, that's not in here either, but it's talked about earlier on. Anyway..  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please) lol 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's Baby  
Chapter 4  
  
When Hermione finished her tale, the silence throughout the room was deafening. Harry and Ron were glancing between their best friend and her husband in shock, while Severus looked at the top of his wife's head in silence, thinking to himself.  
  
Finally Harry broke the silence, saying slowly, "Well. . . that is - erm - quite a surprise," to which Ron nodded emphatically.  
  
Severus sneered at the two boys and said, "Now that you two know what has happened to your friend, could you please get out? We need to talk."  
  
"Severus," Hermione said, glaring wearily at him, "This is MY room, and I will be the one who tells them when to leave."  
  
Severus smirked at her before saying, "Very well. I will leave then, and we will discuss what we were talking about with the headmaster when you are done socializing." He then swept out of the room before Hermione could respond.  
  
Hermione sighed, staring at the doorway through which he had exited for a few moments before turning back to her friends, who were still looking at her in a mixture of horror and shock.  
  
"You married Snape?" Ron asked her in horror, "What on earth possessed you to do that?"  
  
Harry winced, mentally kicking Ron for saying that. Sure enough, Hermione gave the redheaded boy a glare that resembled that of the dreaded potion master's and snapped "If that's how you're going to act then you bloody well can get out. If you want to stay then you won't insult my husband or marriage."  
  
Ron muttered "sorry," and gulped. Hermione's temper was often extremely scary.  
  
"So," began Harry, wanting to change the subject, "What is going to happen now? I mean, you're a lot older than us now and have already graduated, so will you continue taking classes with up?"  
  
"I don't know," admitted Hermione, sighing, "'Hermione Granger' is not registered as having taken the NEWTs, 'Lavender Finnegan' is. So maybe I'll have to re take those. I have no idea. I think that I'll have to discuss that with Albus."  
  
Harry looked at her apologetically and said "Why is Snape so mad at you? Did you not tell him that you had to come back to the future or something?"  
  
Hermione sighed and said "Yes. . . that. . . among other things that I can't explain right now."  
  
There was an awkward silence because neither Ron nor Harry knew how to respond to that, before Hermione broke it by saying "So tell me. How is the Quidditch season going?"  
  
Both boys knew that she was just trying to change the subject, but went along with it. "Oh, it's great," exclaimed Harry, smiling at her, "We had a game last Saturday against Hufflepuff and we slaughtered them!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron joined in excitedly, "Harry did a perfect wronski faint. Rodgers, the Hufflepuff seeker, got knocked out because of how hard he hit the ground! It was brilliant!"  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, and thought her own thoughts as the boys continued to discuss Quidditch. 'They are so similar to James and Sirius,' she thought to herself. And with that thought she also started to think about how she would never see those two or Lily again. The only one of the boys who she could see again was - "Remus," she said suddenly, surprising the boys out of their Quidditch discussion.  
  
"What?" said Harry, confused.  
  
"I can still see Remus," Hermione clarified, speaking more to herself than to the two boys, "And maybe Alida too. . . I wonder what happened to her. We've never heard of her - " She trailed off, looking at the two boys thoughtfully.  
  
"Who's Alida?" Ron asked.  
  
"Another Gryffindor girl in my year - or, well, the year I was in in the past," Hermione shook her head, "God this is confusing."  
  
Harry and Ron smiled at her and Harry said "I can imagine." There was a silence for a moment before Harry said, "Err. . . Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, smiling at the slightly awkward expression on her friend's face.  
  
"Could you - could you possibly tell me about my parents?" He asked quickly, looking hopefully at her, but then, when she didn't answer for a moment, he quickly said "No, never mind. . . you don't have to."  
  
"No," Hermione said smiling at him, "I will. Let's see. . . what do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, "anything. What their relationship was like, well, without the nasty details; pranks the marauders pulled; anything."  
  
Hermione smiled and told the boys about some of the pranks that she had helped the marauders pull, such as their raids on the Slytherin common room. The boys were shocked that their bookworm best friend had in deed given the boys the spell they used to turn the Slytherin common room into Gryffindor heaven, but by the time that she had stopped speaking they were rolling on the floor laughing. Literally.  
  
"Oh - Hermione -" Harry was saying, gasping for breath, "Who would have thought?"  
  
Hermione grinned at him and said, "Thanks boys, I needed that laugh."  
  
"No problem, Mione," Said Ron, "after all, what are best friends for?"  
  
Hermione glanced at him before saying "You mean that you're still my best friends even with, well. . . everything?"  
  
"Of course," They simultaneously replied, and the three shared their hug in - for Hermione at least - over three years.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Hermione was shocked to see that it was almost dinner time. "Oh dear," she said worriedly, "You have missed class. It's almost dinnertime!"  
  
"That's ok," said Ron, glad to see that she was the same old Hermione he remembered, "I have no problems with missing class."  
  
"Look," said Hermione, shaking her head slightly, "Why don't we go down to dinner together. Just let me wash up quickly."  
  
The boys nodded and started to discuss Quidditch tactics as Hermione went into the bathroom to wash up.  
  
When she came out she said "Um. . . Harry? Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?" they both replied, turning to look at her.  
  
"Could you please not say anything to anyone about, well, anything?" She asked them, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Sure!" They both replied, and the three friends exited the head girl's room and walked through the halls towards the Great Hall. They were slightly early, so the hall was not very crowded. The only teachers present were Professor Flitwick, Minerva, Albus and Severus, and there were no seventh year Gryffindors yet.  
  
When the 'Dream Team' entered the room, Professor Flitwick gave a tiny squeak and said "Welcome Back Mrs. S-"  
  
But he was cut off by Severus who actually kicked him under the table. Hermione smirked when she saw that, but didn't say anything, just waved at him. As Hermione was heading over to Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron, she saw Albus beckoning to her.  
  
"Harry and Ron?" Hermione said quietly to the boys, "I need to talk to Albus for a moment. See you in a second, ok?" They nodded and she headed up towards the head table.  
  
"Good evening my dear," said Albus, smiling down at her, "I hope that you had a pleasant afternoon with Misters Potter and Weasley?" To which Severus snorted and Hermione, shooting him a glare, nodded. "Good, good, good," Albus continued, "Now. I set up an appointment for you with the ministry to discuss everything, but the only time available was for next week, so I am afraid that you must attend classes at least until then. I hope that that is not too horrible a prospect for you?"  
  
"Of course not Albus," replied Hermione, smiling at him.  
  
"Wonderful. Now, there is another issue to address. How much if anything do you wish me to inform the school about?"  
  
"Err-" Hermione looked at him, unsure of what to say. 'Luckily,' Severus was there to voice his opinion.  
  
"I would suggest, Headmaster," he said silkily, "that you refrain from discussing the question of our marriage at the moment. I wouldn't want to cause her any embarrassment."  
  
Hermione stared at him in shock before snapping, "What's your problem Severus? You know why I had to leave, why won't you just let it rest?"  
  
Severus was about to reply, but just as he opened his mouth an excited voice rang throughout the hall "You're back!"  
  
Hermione turned around, and, seeing who had said that, grinned happily and squealed "Remus!!!" before running and giving him a big hug. She had missed all of her friends during her pregnancy, and seeing Remus again was one of the greatest moments of her recent life.  
  
The entire hall stared as their head girl threw herself at their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after calling him by his first name.  
  
"When did you get back?" Remus asked her excitedly, "I was practically killing myself these past two weeks! I can finally discuss this with you!"  
  
"Oh I missed you so much!" Hermione said happily, smiling at him.  
  
Remus look at her, confused, and said "But I saw you the day before you came ba-" he trailed off, noticing for the first time that she looked older and more worn out than the last time he had seen her. "What happened? Where-"  
  
Hermione, getting uncomfortable, cut him off by saying quietly "Not now."  
  
Remus still seemed confused, but nodded. Then they both noticed for the first time that the hall, now practically completely full, was staring at them. "Err-" said Hermione, looking nervously at the headmaster.  
  
"Students," the voice of Albus Dumbledore rang throughout the hall, "As you can see, Hermione Granger has returned. Now, I know that many of you were concerned as to where she has been for the past two weeks, so now, with her permission, I will tell you." He looked to Hermione, saw her nod, and continued. "When Hermione Granger disappeared in the middle of her potions class two weeks ago, she was transported into the past, and has been there for almost four years of her life." Everyone in the hall was looking at each other in confusion, but remained silent as he continued. "She was transported to when both Professor Lupin and Snape were in their seventh years, which should explain the reunion you just witnessed," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Now the entire hall was looking at Hermione, who blushed slightly, but didn't say anything, knowing that Albus wasn't quite finished. "However, as Miss Granger was forced to assume a different name when she went to the past, there is no record of her having taken her NEWTs and graduated from Hogwarts. Therefore, she will have to continue taking her regular classes until her meeting at the ministry next week." He paused for a moment, "Now, I am sure that you are all very hungry, so tuck in!"  
  
The great hall all of a suddenly was filled with the chatter of excited gossipers. "So," Remus paused, "What do I call you?"  
  
"I don't care," said Hermione, sighing.  
  
"Right," Remus nodded. "So, Hermione, are you going to sit at the head table or at the Gryffindor table?"  
  
"I promised the boys that I'd sit with them tonight, but we need to have a long chat later," Hermione informed her friend, "You need to catch me up on your life, and - oh! I was wondering, whatever happened to Alida?"  
  
"I'm still in touch with her," Said Remus, smiling at Hermione, "In fact I think that I'm going to visit her in a couple of days. You can come with me if you wish, but we'll discuss that later."  
  
Hermione nodded and headed over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
A/N: Ok. . . ok. . . I know. . . it's incredibly short and badly written, but I wanted to get another chapter out. Please review, and I hope that I'll update again soon with a longer chapter!!!  
  
I know where I'm going with this story in the short run. Hermione's going to get adjusted and they still have to deal w/ the whole Seamus thing, but then I'm not so sure what's going to happen after that. Anyone got any ideas?  
  
Anyway, I'm telling you, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE!!!!  
  
ROSE PETAL: thanks  
  
DISTINCTVAGUENESS: Thanks for all of your comments!! And I agree. . . how do we know that when wizards and witches adopt babies they don't charm them to look like their new parents? And yeah, they don't ever describe him in the book. Yeah. . . I contemplated focusing on the past, but the whole point of the story was the whole baby thing, so I wanted to keep going w/ that!! (  
  
PIPER: thanks!  
  
HERETIC ANGEL: thanks!!  
  
WENDYNAT: thanks! Glad you like it! Hope this was soon enough for updates. . .  
  
POTIONSGODDESS: yeah. . . I really liked that story but I agree that it could have used some more information and It killed me when they didn't get together immediately!! lol  
  
LIFESLIKETHAT: thanks! I'm glad that you like the way it's written. Yeah. . . I was hoping it wouldn't be clichéd, and I'm glad it doesn't seem to be! (  
  
ANABELLEELIZABETH: thanks!  
  
SPAZ141: great username!! I'm glad that you like the story and it makes you think!  
  
FIERY PHOENIX: did I say that they were already married? 'cause I didn't mean to. They were in love before she found out how to come back, and practically married. . . ( glad you like it though!!  
  
ANARANE ANWAMANE: yeah, I agree. . .  
  
HEADNCLOUD: thanks. . . sorry I'm so slow about updating. . . don't worry. . . we'll get some more sev/Hermione action soon hopefully! ( 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's Baby  
Chapter 5  
  
Dinner that evening was a tiring affair for Hermione. She was constantly bombarded with questions from her fellow Gryffindors. Many asked about their parents, others asked whether or not she had broken rules, and one fourth year asked the question she had been hoping against all hope that no one would ask: whether or not she fell in love. To which she answered, "Well. . . it's complicated. . ." before trailing off into silence. Harry and Ron quickly began a heated discussion of Quidditch tactics that soon got everyone's minds away from Hermione.  
  
Glancing at the head table, Hermione caught Severus' eye and gave him a quick smile which he did not return. Sighing, Hermione turned her attention back to her food and let her mind wander. Sighing, she thought to herself 'hard to imagine that only two days ago I gave birth.' She turned to look at Seamus, who was currently whispering to Lavender, and she was giggling.  
  
'He's my son' she thought to herself, shaking her head in wonder, 'and I am currently only about three years older than him. This is going to take a lot of explaining.'  
  
She was jerked out of her thoughts by Neville saying "Hermione?"  
  
She looked at him and said "yes Neville?"  
  
"Err. . . I was wondering. . . why didn't Snape punish you for how you acted today?"  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment before saying "It's a long story Neville. I'd love to tell you - really, I would - but I can't right now." He nodded, looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"That was brilliant though Hermione," exclaimed Parvati, "I don't think anyone has ever pulled one over on Snape before!"  
  
Hermione smiled at that and said "Oh, I wouldn't bet on it." She could tell them about all of the pranks she had 'pulled over' on Snape in the past, but she didn't want to cause him any more pain than she already had. She knew that he was still angry at her and that the affection he had displayed as she had told her friends their story was only momentary. If there was one thing she knew about her husband it was that his temper was not one to be messed with. She would talk to him in a few days, perhaps even tomorrow. But not today. Now she had to focus on readjusting herself to being back in this time period.  
  
She didn't say much else throughout the remainder of the meal, and when she was done eating she excused herself and went to her room, where she lay down and immediately fell asleep.  
  
*******  
  
"Get up sleepy-head! You know. . . I never really have to do this! What has happened to you? Get up now! Time for class!" Hermione groaned and slammed her fist down onto her alarm clock, shutting it up. But, knowing that it was right, she forced herself to get up and take a shower before heading down to the Great Hall. She couldn't deny it. She was dreading this day. She started to mentally curse fate for messing her up like this, but then stopped, realizing that if this hadn't happened she might have never found the love she had had with Severus.  
  
Entering the Great Hall, Hermione was pleased to see that Ron and Harry were sitting at the table, along with Lavender, Dean and Seamus. Ron waved her over, and obligingly went and sat next to the friends she had thought she would not see again for a very long time. The boys and Lavender bid her a sleepy 'good morning' before turning their attention back to their breakfasts.  
  
When she took the seat across from Hermione upon arriving in the hall, Parvati, giving Hermione a grin said "You guys do know that we have potions again today?"  
  
Everyone groaned before they realized what she was talking about. "Yeah," said Seamus excitedly, "Are you going to give us another show? Going to tell the greasy bastard where exactly he deserves to go?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, wondering what he would do if he knew that the dreaded potions master, about who he was currently griping, was in fact his father. Biting her lip, Hermione said quietly, "Don't call him that. You have no idea what he's been through."  
  
The situation would have been funny if Hermione hadn't been so close to crying. Everyone who had heard her comment had momentarily frozen. Dean's spoonful of cereal was coming dangerously close to spilling; Parvati was still pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice, oblivious to the fact that it was overflowing, and Neville, who had just sat down in time to hear the exchange, stared at Hermione as though she had gone completely batty.  
  
"Honestly you guys!" Hermione snapped, throwing her hands up in the air "And Parvati, you do know that your pancakes are now completely inedible?"  
  
Everyone jumped and muttered 'sorry' before quickly changing the subject, leaving Hermione, once again, to her thoughts. She hadn't thought that she would have to have potions this soon after coming back, but here she was, forced to face her husband on her first day back. Luckily though, it wasn't until after lunch that she would have to make her way down to the dungeons for potions. First period they had Defense against the Dark Arts, with her very good friend Remus Lupin, for which she was very glad.  
  
When all of the seventh years were done with breakfast, they headed towards their DADA classroom. When they arrived, Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron and waited for Professor Lupin to arrive. She shifted uneasily in her seat. She hadn't been in a class for years, and she wasn't sure how Remus would act around her. By the time Remus was two minutes late for the class, Hermione was ready to scream.  
  
All of a sudden she heard two familiar voices approaching, and turned around as she saw Remus enter with a woman who looked not a day older than she had when she had been when Hermione had last seen her. "Alida!" she shrieked, running towards the woman, who, upon seeing her, gasped in shock.  
  
"Lavender?" she questioned, glancing back and forth between Remus and Hermione, "What? When - I mean. . . I thought that I'd never see you again after you disappeared! What happened? Where did you go? What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione looked at her for a moment before turning to Remus and saying "She doesn't know?"  
  
"No," said Remus, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"I don't know what?" Asked Alida, looking back and forth between her two friends, "And Lavender, why are you in Gryffindor robes? You already graduated years ago!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, painfully aware of her classmates whispering to each other, obviously confused as to why Hermione was being called Lavender. "Err. . . let's see if you can figure it out if I give you one piece of information, ok?"  
  
Alida looked confused, but said "um. . . ok. . ."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione said "Well, my name isn't Lavender. It's Hermione Granger."  
  
She watched as her friend put it all together. Her facial expression went from shock to disbelief to astonishment, to everything in that area. Finally, "Bloody hell," she breathed, causing Hermione to smile, "You were from the future! And you're THAT Hermione Granger?"  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling sadly at her friend. "I'm very sorry to interrupt this," came the cheerful voice of Remus Lupin, "But I do need to teach my class if the two of you don't mind, and La- err. . . Hermione, you are supposed to be in it."  
  
Hermione nodded and said "But then why did you bring Alida here?"  
  
Remus grinned at her before saying simply "To see that."  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly before sitting down. "Alida, I have to take classes because 'Hermione Granger' is not registered as having graduated, and until my meeting with the ministry I have to act like the normal student. But we'll talk, I promise!"  
  
"Sure Lavenherm!" Said Alida cheerfully, causing Hermione to smile slightly, "Say hi to your oh so wonderful hu-"  
  
"Alida," Hermione interrupted her friend warningly, giving her a pointed look.  
  
Understanding, Alida's eyes widened for a minute before saying "Ah. . . right. . . well. . . I'll talk to you later. See ya Remus!" And with that she left the room.  
  
"Alright class, now that we've gotten that out of the way, turn to page 176 and we will start to discuss advanced methods of dealing with-" here he paused, shuddered, and continued "werewolves. I know that Professor Snape had you write that essay on them in third year, and we briefly covered them, but I thought that it would be a good idea for us to discuss them and give you the opportunity to ask me any questions you might have."  
  
That began a thoroughly enjoyable class for everyone, even Remus, where people asked questions that had been bothering them about him for a while without fearing that they would be punished. Everyone was extremely disappointed when the bell rang, signaling that it was time for Transfiguration.  
  
After saying goodbye to Remus and promising him that they would talk soon, Hermione followed the rest of the class into the hallway. Everyone talked quietly as they went through the hallways, and nothing out of the ordinary happened until Dean said "Hey Lavender!" and two voices answered: Hermione's and Lavender's.  
  
"Err- Hermione?" said Lavender slightly apprehensively, "Why do people keep calling you Lavender, and why do you act as if it is your name?"  
  
Sighing, Hermione explained, "Well, when I was in the past, Dumbledore and I decided that it would be best if I had a false name, so he told me to randomly choose people I knew and so I might respond if I heard the name. So I randomly chose, and became 'Lavender Finnegan.'  
  
Lavender and Seamus looked at each other and smiled slightly, but no one had time to say anything because they had reached the transfiguration room.  
  
"Hello Hermione," greeted Minerva, smiling at the young woman.  
  
"Hello Min - I mean, Professor" replied Hermione, blushing at her slip-up.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Minerva told her, "Now, I think that it is completely pointless for you to be taking these classes since you have already passed them, and with flying colors I might add," here Hermione blushed slightly, "But I understand that you have to be here, so I am suggesting that you simply assist people with their conjuring charms."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at her and nodded, going around the room and helping those who needed it. When she was walking over to help Dean, she tripped over Harry's bag and just managed to catch herself on Dean's desk with her left hand while her right reached out towards the floor, and thankfully, never had to touch it.  
  
Standing up, blushing, Hermione was confused when she saw Dean looking at her in shock. "Hermione," he gasped, looking down at her hand, "You're married?"  
  
Silence met those words, and Hermione wished that the ground would just open up and swallow her. Thankfully, Minerva came to her aid. "That will do Mr. Thomas. Let me see you do that charm now."  
  
Hermione made her way over to an empty chair at the far end of the room, laid her head down on the desk and started to cry; really cry. This was the first time since she had gotten back that she had let her anger and sadness out. She cried for Lily, James, and Sirius, she cried for her baby who was sitting in the same room as she was, and she cried for the hatred her husband was showing her. She hardly noticed when two sets of arms wrapped around her, holding her as she cried. She hardly noticed that the entire classroom was looking at her in shock and confusion. She simply let it all out.  
  
Finally she stopped, and, looking up, noticed for the first time that her two best friends had their arms wrapped around her. "S-sorry," she muttered, wiping her tears away.  
  
"It's alright!" said Ron, shocked that she was apologizing.  
  
"Hermione," said Minerva gently, "Would you like to go to the restroom?"  
  
Hermione nodded, murmured 'thank you,' and headed out of the room. She headed towards the nearest bathroom, leaned against the wall, and slid down until she was sitting on the floor, her head resting on her knees, crying. She barely registered the passing time, and only looked at her watch when her tears had finally subsided. 'shit!' she thought, realizing that she had already missed lunch and she was going to be late to potions.  
  
Throwing water on her face and muttering a charm to dissolve her read eyes, Hermione grabbed her bag and rushed down to the dungeons. Reaching the door, Hermione took a deep breath and opened it, hoping to slip in unnoticed. However, that wish was unfulfilled.  
  
"So, Miss Granger," came the silky voice of her husband, "You have finally decided to grace us with your presence."  
  
Not responding, Hermione sat down at her customary cauldron next to Neville, which was, unfortunately at the moment, right in front of the angry potions master.  
  
"Nothing to say for yourself Miss Granger?" He sneered, overusing the 'Miss Granger' to emphasize his disdain, "Hmm. . . something has changed, has it not?"  
  
Still ignoring him, Hermione tried to see what potion he had written up on the board for them to do, but Severus' body was in the way. "Could you please move so I can see the board?" she asked him wearily.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," he said smoothly, before moving an inch and turning to the Slytherins, "Let's see if Miss Granger can actually make this potion, shall we?" Harry and Ron were glaring daggers at their potions master.  
  
"You bloody well know that I can make it Severus," she snarled, finally losing her temper, "In fact, I seem to recall that YOU were the one who made the mistake when brewing it."  
  
Sweeping over to her, he leaned down so that his face was an inch from hers and said smoothly, "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger."  
  
What she did next caused her classmates shock and horror. She smiled in a dangerously sweet way, and, pulling his head even closer, said "Whatever you say husband dear," before kissing him.  
  
He jerked away, and she could tell that he had had it. "My office - NOW!" he snapped, grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her into his office.  
  
But at that moment her anger faded again and she felt as depressed as she had while crying in Transfiguration and in the bathroom. "Why are you so mad at me Severus?" she asked quietly as she began to cry again, "I had to come back. You know that."  
  
"You could have at least told me!" He growled, momentarily forgetting that they were in the middle of his classroom. He didn't even notice as his class stared at him in shock. "You could have at least told me the truth instead of just disappearing. I thought you had gone to Black or something, you know how he wanted you and hated me because I had gotten there first."  
  
"I know, Severus, I should have told you. But I've also told you why I didn't! And it was stupid! I know that damn it! And you really distrusted me enough to think that I would go sleep with Sirius?" The class was staring at them in shock now.  
  
"Err. . . Hermione?" Came Ron's uncertain voice from his seat.  
  
Hermione and Severus both jumped, turned around and snapped simultaneously "What?"  
  
"Um, do you want us to leave?" He asked, gesturing to the class that the Snapes had obviously forgotten was present.  
  
Severus looked sharply at Hermione for a moment before moving back towards the front of the classroom. "Everyone back to their potions. NOW!" The class jumped, and everyone, even Hermione, silently resumed slicing their materials.  
  
Hermione had a small smile on her lips, happy that she had at least gotten him to talk to her. After class she would stay and they would argue until they made up. She knew her husband well enough to believe that optimistic thought, and, happily, she muttered to Neville that if he added that ingredient he would blow up the lab.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!! Keep them coming!!!  
  
AnabelleElizabeth: Thanks!  
  
Jordanz: That's an interesting idea, but I think that I'm going to keep it like it is. You could write a story and use that! lol! Anyway, I hope that this chapter explained more of why she acted around him the way she did. (  
  
DistinctVagueness: Thanks! Yeah, I might keep going w/ Minnie Ranger Snape myself, it's just that I have more to say about this one, and if someone is absolutely dying for daily updates on that one then I don't want to make them rip their hair out waiting. lol (  
  
Headncloud: thanks!  
  
Brigd13: thanks!  
  
Rose Petal: thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's Baby  
Chapter 6  
(Merry Christmas Everyone!)  
  
The rest of the class was uneventful. If anyone, even the Slytherins, shot a curious glance at either Hermione or Severus, Snape did not hesitate to hand out detentions and relieve their houses of points. Neville didn't dare ask Hermione a question about his potion, but miraculously didn't blow anything up.  
  
The minute the bell rang, Snape barked "Everyone get out now," and get out they did, leaving Hermione alone with her husband. They both remained silent for a few moments, looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
Finally Hermione made the first move. Getting up from her seat she slowly approached Severus. Placing her hand gently on her arm she said quietly "I'm sorry Severus. For everything."  
  
He shook her hand off before looking her in the eyes for the first time since she had gotten back. "I understand that you had to come back," he began curtly, "but I can't forgive you for not telling me the truth. Not yet. Give me time and perhaps I will be able to, but not quite yet."  
  
Hermione swallowed but nodded. "I- I understand Severus," she said unhappily, trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears. Just know that I love you, and every day I was away from you in that blasted house I was cursing myself for leaving and doing this to you."  
  
Severus didn't say anything but nodded curtly. Hermione saw herself out and headed towards Charms, muttering a charm to get rid of the evidence of her tears. When she arrived late, Flitwick looked at her and said "I assume that you have a good reason for your tardiness Mrs. Snape?"  
  
Hermione ignored the cringes of her classmates and said wearily "I'm sorry professor, I was talking with Severus."  
  
Flitwick nodded and, once Hermione had sat down in her customary seat at the front of the classroom, proceeded with the class. Hermione ignored the attempts of her classmates to start conversations, and focused all of her attentions on her work.  
  
She remembered doing the exact same spell with the marauders, Lily and Alida in the class. The spell caused a chair to follow people around so that wherever they went they would always have somewhere to sit. Peter had ended up discovering a new spell that turned chairs into light bulbs, which in themselves had fascinated the members of the class of non-muggle heritage. Alida's chair followed her so closely that it would run her over if she ever stopped moving, and James' had simply exploded. It had been a very enjoyable class, and Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she remembered it.  
  
Flitwick, seeing Hermione's eyes tearing up, and knowing what had caused the tears, quickly said "Mrs. Snape, would you like to be excused? I know that you can do this spell, in fact I remember that class very well."  
  
Hermione snorted slightly but said "Thank you Professor. I would really appreciate it," and left.  
  
She had no idea where she was planning to go, all she knew was that she had to be out of charms. Then she thought 'I should talk to Alida. Maybe she'll help me.' With that thought in mind, Hermione walked purposefully towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
When she knocked on the door and heard Remus say 'enter,' she slipped in and walked quietly towards the front of the room.  
  
"Lav-herm-" Remus shook his head slightly and grinned apologetically at her, "what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sorry to disrupt your class Remus," she said quietly, "But I was wondering where Alida is. I would really like to talk to her."  
  
"Of course. She's in my office. Just go through that door."  
  
"Thanks Remus," said Hermione smiling gratefully at him, "Oh. . . and in terms of the name, you might as well go with Mrs. Snape. The whole school will probably be aware of this new development by dinner."  
  
Frowning slightly, Remus nodded, and Hermione smiled once more at him before heading towards his office, ignoring the whispers of the students wondering why their head girl had just asked to be called Mrs. Snape.  
  
Entering Remus' office, Hermione said "Alida?" tentatively when she caught sight of a head bent over a book.  
  
Her friend's head lifted and she smiled at Hermione. "Laven-" she started, but her voice faded out uncertainly.  
  
Hermione smiled kind of sadly at her, "It's ok Alida. Call me Lavender. Or if you want to get technical, Mrs. Snape. I guess." As she finished, to her horror, Hermione's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
Alida immediately jumped up and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Oh Hermione. If you had to come back to the future why is he so mad at you?"  
  
Hermione gulped and wiped at her eyes, biding her time and wondering what to tell her. Finally she decided on the truth. "Well, for one I never told him that I was leaving."  
  
"But that's reasonable. He would have tried to make you stay," she said reasonably.  
  
"But he would have let me go if I had also told him that I would die if I stayed there for too much longer," Hermione said wearily, collapsing into a chair.  
  
"What?" gasped Alida.  
  
"My body was made for this time," Hermione explained, "The longer I stayed there, I got more and more tired, and my magic was leaving me. I'm still not fully healed."  
  
"Oh you poor thing," said Alida, "But I guess that then he would probably let you go. So why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"I-" Hermione bit her lip and choked back a sob, "Because I was pregnant."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Alida again.  
  
"You can't tell anyone," said Hermione suddenly and forcefully, "Only Albus and I knew then, and Severus knows now."  
  
"But- but-" said Alida at a loss for words, "Why didn't you tell him? He would have been supportive."  
  
"I know," whispered Hermione, "but I also knew his future. He had no wife and no son. And he had been a death eater. You have no idea how confused I was about everything. I now realize that had I not left he never would have become a death eater. But the pregnancy hormones-" At this point she completely broke down and started sobbing.  
  
Alida put her arm comfortingly around her friend and just held her as she cried. Finally the tears stopped and Alida said "So are you pregnant now?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, causing Alida to gasp "you aborted it? I never thought that you-"  
  
"I didn't abort it," Hermione interrupted in a dead voice.  
  
"But. . ." Alida was confused, "Then what-"  
  
"I had to give birth to him in the past, because just as I was supposed to be in this time period, he was supposed to be in that time. So I left Severus and went into hiding. Albus helped me. He didn't completely understand, but he also wouldn't let me tell him my reasoning because he didn't want to know the future. So I gave birth in a muggle hospital and gave my baby up for adoption. At a muggle orphanage. I didn't even get to name him." Here she broke down again, and Alida didn't say anything more, just held her as she continued.  
  
"I-" she swallowed "And Severus needs time before he can forgive me. And I understand that, but also it was just three days ago that I gave birth and gave my baby up. And the pain is still recent. And-" here she paused for a second and then really broke down, "I know who my son is. But he's the age that I'm supposed to be. And I don't know how to tell him. And if he knows that 'that bastard Snape' is his father-"  
  
Hermione couldn't talk anymore, so she just let Alida hold her as she cried.  
  
"Who is it Hermione?" she asked gently, "You don't have to tell me, but maybe it'll help."  
  
Hermione gulped, and then looked her friend in the eye with tears running down her face before she said shakily "S-Seamus Finnegan. He's in my year. And- he's older than I'm supposed to be. And - oh Alida, I'm so confused!"  
  
"Shh. Hermione don't worry. It'll be ok," Alida comforted soothingly, holding her friend tightly against her.  
  
"And also- Lily. . . James. . . Sirius. . . it's all so recent for me! I mean, I know that I already knew it would happen, but-"  
  
"I know," said Alida soothingly, "I know it's hard. I still break down about them sometimes."  
  
They sat in silence other than Hermione's reducing sobs before she broke the silence saying tentatively, "Erm. . . Alida?"  
  
"Yes Lav?" she replied.  
  
"Did you guys ever talk to Severus after I left?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Alida sighed heavily before saying "We tried. I swear to you Lavender, we tried. But he was so heartbroken, and he had convinced himself that you had - erm - left him for Sirius" here she paused and looked at Hermione apologetically "that he wouldn't let us around him."  
  
Hermione sighed before saying "That's what I thought probably happened. Thank you for telling me."  
  
"Of course Lavender!" said Alida, smiling at her friend. They sat in a comfortable silence, losing themselves in the past.  
  
*******  
  
When they finally emerged to go to dinner a few hours later, Hermione was all cleaned up, and it was impossible to tell that she had been crying, except for the aura of sadness around her.  
  
She and Alida walked through the hallways, ignoring the stares of the students, chatting about their schooldays until, when they had almost reached the great hall, a voice rang through the hall saying "Hey Granger- hey mudblood."  
  
Hermione sighed, gave Alida a warning look and turned around. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
They had attracted a big crowd by now, and Malfoy, smirking said "What's this about marrying Snape? Why would he marry a mudblood like you? And his student at that? You're probably nothing more than his whore."  
  
Not noticing anything except for her anger and the smirking ferret in front of her, Hermione stepped closer to Malfoy. Then, without warning, she smacked him. Hard. "whore am I Malfoy? You make me sick. You have absolutely no idea what you're fucking talking about."  
  
She was just pulling her wand out to curse him when it was snatched out of her hand by her husband, who was glaring at Malfoy in fury. "Would you care to repeat that Mr. Malfoy?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Gulping, Malfoy said "N-no sir. I- err-"  
  
"First of all," Severus snarled, towering over the now cowering ferret, "Her last name is certainly not Granger. Because she was/is NOT my whore. And as for her being my student, well. . . are you stupid boy? Do you not understand the concept of time travel? Do you think that I was a teacher while I was still ATTENDING this school?  
  
"And if you still need bloody more proof, ask your fucking father. Because he was AT the wedding. Do you understand boy?"  
  
"Y-yes professor," Malfoy stuttered, cowering under the glare of his angry head of house.  
  
"Good," said Snape shortly, before he turned to leave. As he headed away, he turned around once again and said "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"That will be fifty points from Slytherin."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: so.. Sorry that it took so long to update, and I know that the chapter's short. But Merry Christmas everyone!!! I hope that everybody had a great day and got lots of presents, and for all you Jewish people, I hope that you are having a great Chanukah. Anyway. . . if you're enjoying the story, please please please REVIEW. . . I want to get at least 100 soon. Even more and I'd be extremely grateful.  
  
Hey everyone, also I was wondering. . . where exactly does one find all of those challenges? I mean everything says like WIKTT or whatever, but are the challenges themselves actually posted there? Is there like a specific website to find them? Thanks! (  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Loony Luna Potter: Thanks. I think that Lupin calls Hermione Lavender because she has grown up during the time she was in the past, and he sees her as that girl now. And also he's probably been wanting to do that for a while.  
  
Heretic angel: I don't know if Voldemordt will be playing a role in this. It might be one of those fics where he's already been defeated. I'm not really good at writing Voldemort etc type fics. Anyway, thanks! (  
  
DistinctVagueness: Thanks for the complements on plotline and writing style. Yeah. Maybe I should have had Neville's potion blow up or something to add something to it. Hmm. . . I'll try to update Minnie Ranger Snape eventually. But we'll see (  
  
PinkTribeChick: Thanks so much! I understand that a lot of people don't like the whole sev/Hermione idea. I find it intriguing because of the aspect of a forbidden relationship. But don't worry. I completely understand if you still don't like it. I'm just warning you, I'm not going to get around to stuff really focused on Seamus for a while. I still have to get sev and Herm back together. But just stay w/ me and we'll get to it. . . don't worry! (  
  
Melwasul: thanks! Well. . . he's eventually going to find out. But not quite yet. Don't worry! (  
  
GK: thanks. . . well. . . they couldn't tell her, because she did have to go back into the past. The logic of time travel cases. I can't say that I understand it any more than you . . . (  
  
GreekGoddess1: thanks! Well. . . sorry, but you're probably going to be waiting for a while for the updates to Minnie Ranger Snape! :'(  
  
EuphoniumGurl0***** Jordanz***** BluMie***** hevensdevil***** crazeecuteexo *****v-weasley***** F75***** me***** Katrina Tonak **** Wytil ***** danielita ***** wendynat ***** aderyn ledell ***** spaz141 ***** severus lover ***** Anarane Anwamane ***** Tessa ***** rose petel ***** little-lost- one ***** AnnabelleElizabeth ***** Mystical Witch:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ thanks!!! ( 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione's Baby**

Chapter 7

That night the great hall was filled with gossiping students, all craning their necks to get better looks at Snape and Hermione.  Hermione was sitting at Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, and Severus was sitting at the head table, glaring at anyone who managed to catch his eye.  Alida had joined Remus at the head table, and the two of them were shooting concerned looks back and forth between Hermione and Snape.  

Finally Alida said "Err… Severus, you know that she had to come back.  Why are you so mad at her?"

Snape glared at her before saying "The question is, why _aren't_ you two mad at her?  Or did she tell you that she was from the future?  Did she tell you everything?  You and the rest of you bloody Gryffindors?"

"For god's sake!" snapped Remus, "if she had told anyone it would have been you, and if you don't know that then you are a bloody idiot.  And does everything have to go back to what house we were in twenty years ago?"

"How," snarled Snape, "would you feel if your wife left you with no warning?  How would you feel if the next time you saw her she was eleven years old?  How would you feel teaching her and having to look at her every day with her being completely clueless to what was going on in your mind?  Could you really forgive her for all that in just a few days?"

"You forget," said Remus, glaring at his colleague, "That Lavender was one of my best friends.  She may not have been my wife, but I still loved her-" he paused when he saw the glare Severus was sending his way.  "For god's sake, I mean I loved her like James loved her, or Harry and Ron love her.  And when I first saw her on that train in her third year and realized what had happened, I was so upset that she hadn't confided in us.  Do you think that it was easy to teach her?  Maybe it was worse for you, but don't think it was painless for me.  But I realize that she had to come back.  And I accept that."  

Snape scowled at Remus before saying through clenched teeth, "I accept that she had to come back.  I don't like it, but I accept it.  But you do not have the whole story, and do not try to tell me how to feel about the whole situation until you know all of the facts."  

Alida, who had been quiet for that whole exchange, finally said quietly, "Lavender told me about that Severus.  And she knows tha-"

Snape cut her off.  "Do not-" he snarled, glaring at her with fierce anger, "Tell me what she knows or doesn't know.  And she had no business telling you-"

"Yes she did!" Interrupted Alida, "don't you realize that it was only about three days ago that she had to, well, you know… and she needed someone to talk to!  She is in so much pain Severus, and she feels so bad."  

Remus was looking back and forth between the two of them, extremely confused.  Snape didn't say anything, but abruptly stood up and left the room.  Alida sighed, and the whole staff table, who had all been listening intently to the conversation, quickly got back to talking about something else.  

Hermione had seen the staff table all focused intently on a conversation between Severus, Alida and Remus, and then she had seen her husband's abrupt exit.  Excusing herself, Hermione stood and quickly followed Severus, oblivious to the looks of concern being sent her way by her many groups of friends.  She followed his retreating footsteps until they reached a portrait of a fat frog and a pretty princess.  He paused for a moment and then spoke: "I haven't been back here since we were at school you know."  Hermione jumped.  She hadn't realized that he knew that she was following him.  

He said "emerald lion, crimson snake," and the portrait swung forward to reveal the room the two of them had discovered.  It looked exactly as it had when she had last been in it, the couches a neutral purple color, the rug soft even beneath her shoes.  She glanced around the room and noticed that Severus was doing the same.  This room was theirs.  They had never told anyone about it once they had found it and set the password to one specific to their situation.  It had been their sanctuary when their housemates were becoming intolerable about their relationship.  

They both stood in silence for a few moments, feeling comfortable in each others presence for the first time since Hermione had returned.  The room was for them and them alone, as opposed to the dungeons which were his territory, and her head girl's dormitory, which was hers.  Neither was quite sure of what to say.  Hermione knew that he couldn't forgive her straight off the bat, but she wished that he would.  "Where do we go from here?" she mused quietly, more to herself than to her husband.  

"Where indeed?" he replied, his voice softer than any Hogwarts student would ever suppose it could ever be, "where indeed?"  

"Severus-" Hermione started, but he held up a hand to silence her.  

"No.  Let me talk," he said, his gaze boring deep into hers.  "I am forty-two years old.  You are twenty-three.   Since we last met – in your terms anyway – I have been through hell.  Literally.  Knowing I was still married I raped and killed too many girls to count when I was working for Voldemordt.  And I enjoyed it.  I now look upon that time in my life with revulsion, but when I was there I liked it.  The only thing that caused me to switch sides was when I found out that the dark lord was going to attack the Potters.  I told Dumbledore.  Not because I felt any compassion for Potter or Evans, but because I knew that you never would have forgiven me.  You are the force that brought me back from hell, but at the same time, you are the one who drove me there.  

"When you left I was heartbroken.  And when I saw you again, when you were a first year waiting to be sorted, I felt betrayed.  I didn't understand why you didn't tell me.  I was your husband, and you were supposed to have trusted me with that kind of information.  I would have let you go back if you had told me that it was a matter of life or death.  And if you had told me that you were pregnant I would have raised the baby the best I could so that I could have something of you until you came back from the past.  And if you had told me the truth, I wouldn't have turned to Voldemordt!"

"I know," said Hermione quietly, "But don't forget that I knew the future.  I knew that you were 'the evil git of the dungeons Professor Snape,' and I accepted that.  I also knew that you had no son.  And I had to make sure that that was because you had never known rather than because something had happened to him.  Don't you see?  I knew that you had to not know.  I couldn't change the future.  Honestly Severus, do you realize all of the things I had to keep to myself?  I couldn't tell Lily and James not to trust Peter; I had to pretend to _like Peter, and when I was with you I kept wondering what had happened to me and why you had never had a wife or a girlfriend or something.  I was so worried that we had broken up.  But then when I realized that I had to come back to live, it all clicked, and I did what I had to, despite how much I loved – love - you.  I'm sorry.  God I'm so sorry Severus!"_

He looked at her for a moment, not saying anything.  Then he said slowly "I know that you're sorry.  And I understand.  But I can't help being hurt.  And – it's been so long since I've seen you, that it's hard.  I loved you with all of my heart once.  But now I'm confused.  Two weeks ago I was teaching you, and you were oblivious to what was going to happen and who you would become.  I can't all of a sudden forgive you.  Lupin and Reynolds might be able to, but I can't."

Hermione nodded.  She understood, but that didn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes.  She tried to stop them, but to no avail.  She briefly closed her eyes, aware that the wetness was sliding out from under her closed lids.  It wasn't until she felt a warm hand wiping them away that she opened her eyes.  Severus was standing right in front of her, his hand resting gently on her cheek.  Then she completely broke down.  She knew that she had been crying a lot in the past few days, but this time she cried harder than all of the previous times.  Her whole body racked with the force of her sobs.  She barely registered that Severus had hesitantly put his arms around her and was holding her gently against him as she cried.  All she could think of was that she had messed everything up.  She could have stopped Lily, James and Sirius from dying.  She could have prevented Severus from becoming a death eater.  But she hadn't.  

She didn't know how long she cried for, only that it seemed like hours until she was able to stop.  As her sobs began to quiet, Severus gently led her over to one of the couches and just held her to him.  It had been so long for both of them – especially Severus – since they had been so close.  "S-sorry" Hermione muttered against his chest when her sobs had finally stopped.  

As she moved to pull away from him, Severus placed his hands on either side of her face and gently lifted her head up so he was staring into her tear-stained face.  He then gently kissed her softly and whispered "good night" before getting up and leaving, closing the portrait softly behind him.

Hermione put her hands on her lips, lay down, and fell asleep on the sofa with a small smile playing around her lips.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sun shining on her face.  She was slightly stiff from lying on the sofa all night, so she groaned slightly as she got up.  She then headed towards the bathroom attached to the room and took a shower before transfiguring herself a new set of clothing and heading towards the Great Hall.  It was still quite early, so only a few students were there when she reached the hall.  Hermione, seeing Alida and Remus sitting at the head table, smiled and walked towards them.  

They both greeted her and looked at her curiously, obviously wondering what had happened between her and Snape.  Hermione sighed, sat down next to Alida and said: "we talked.  He hasn't completely forgiven me yet, but he's no longer angry at me.  I cried for god knows how long, and he held me during that.  Then he kissed me and left."  She then reached out and grabbed a piece of toast.  

"He hasn't forgiven you?"  Alida asked, smiling slightly, "Then what do you call what he did?"

"It's complicated," said Hermione, and they knew that the matter was now closed.  They talked about other things, reminiscing about the past, and Alida told Hermione what she had been up to since Hermione had last seen her.  They talked and talked, the Great Hall slowly filling up as they were immersed in their conversation.  

"Remember that charms class when Sirius accidentally charmed James' shoes so that he couldn't take them off and every time he tried to walk he ended up doing ballet?" Remus said, laughing.  

"And to think," said Hermione, an amused smile on her face, "The spell we were doing was meant to make a person immune to boils."  

The three of them cracked up, and it was almost like old times.  "So that was why Potter looked like a frog trying to do the polka?" said the amused voice of Snape, "We all thought it was his newest attempt to get Evans to notice him.  Of course, there were others who hadn't noticed a difference…"

Hermione mock glared at him and said "you're the one who, when trying to transfigure a quill into a snail ended up creating a dildo!  Or maybe you were trying to get a point across…" she faded off, smirking at her now blushing husband.  

"You- you _WHAT?" gasped Alida, actually howling with laughter, and earning herself some strange looks from the students.  Remus was also looking extremely amused.  _

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!" complained Snape, actually blushing.  

"Yeah, well… you deserved it," she said cheerfully, taking a bite out of her toast and grinning at him.  

"That is revolting!" exclaimed Snape, disgusted by the crumbs falling out of Hermione's mouth.  However, this only served to make her grin wider.  

Just then, a voice called "Hey Hermione!"  

"What?" called back Hermione, raising an eyebrow at Ron.

"We have to go to Herbology!"

Hermione looked at her watch and said "shit!" earning herself a disapproving look from her husband and amused glances from Remus and Alida.  "See you later, bye!" she said to the three of them, and took one more bite out of her toast, opened her mouth widely so Snape could have a good look, and ran out of the hall with Ron and Harry.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked as they were walking out to the greenhouses, "We waited out by your room until like 11:00 and you never showed up!" 

"I was with Severus," Hermione said simply.

"Are you – erm – back together now?" Asked Ron, trying to mask his disapproval.

Hermione smiled slightly at him and said "I can't really explain now.  But it's better than it was."  And that was all that she would say on the subject, despite Harry and Ron's attempts to get her to say something else.  She knew that they weren't satisfied, but she also knew that they wouldn't push her.  And she, quite contentedly, pulled open the door to the greenhouse, greeted Professor Sprout, and grinned at the Hufflepuffs who were all looking at her as though she had fungus growing out of her ears.  

*

  
**  
  


***  
  


****  
  


*****  
  


******

*******  
  


********

*********

********

*******

******

*****  
  


****  
  


***

**

*

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! Look, I'm sooooooooo sorry I took so long to update! I know! I know! It's been about a month or something! Lol! J anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter, and I promise that I'll update again w/ the next one sooner.  Or at least I hope… J and seamus will find out soon…. Just hang on!  Please r&r… it makes me feel loved J anyway, tell me what you love, what you think sucks, and what you think should happen.  And give me ideas for how to make it funny!**

hi ~~~~~ alic3-in-wOnd3rland ~~~~~ headncloud ~~~~~ Stacey Pointe ~~~~~ Rylee Smith ~~~~~ readreadread ~~~~~ MidiMalfoy ~~~~~ duckiesaymuah ~~~~~ Princess Bemida ~~~~~ Granger21 ~~~~~ BLUmaRuu ~~~~~ Sarie ~~~~~ Anarane Anwamane ~~~~~ Sannikex ~~~~~ Draco-FutureBF ~~~~~ Jordanz ~~~~~ Orenda1 ~~~~~ gaul1 ~~~~~ piper ~~~~~ Dragon's Dreamss ~~~~~ emvon2000 ~~~~~ Veggie-runt ~~~~~ little-lost-one ~~~~~ Melwasul ~~~~~ Moon Assassin 13 ~~~~~ Zoella ~~~~~Brigd13 ~~~~~ Tessa ~~~~~ Dragon's Dreamss ~~~~~ Distinct Vagueness ~~~~~ Michelline ~~~~~ TonTonSoup144 ~~~~~ Aredhel Tasartir ~~~~~ ancient elf ~~~~~~ Samantha ~~~~~ Spaz141 ~~~~~ F75 ~~~~~ EuphoniumGurl0 ~~~~~ Katrina Tonak ~~~~~ rose petel ~~~~~ **THANKS!!!!!**

**Sammy~~ Thanks!  Well… we'll get to Seamus pretty soon, don't worry.  And I'm not sure when, if ever Malfoy Sr. will show up.  But who knows….**

**Distant Luver~~ Well… I'm sorry that you think it's OOC, I've been trying to make it as in character as possible, but it's kinda hard.  And seeing as how they were/are married, I think that Snape would act at least a little differently w/ her.  At least, I would hope that he would!! J**

**Samna~~ wow! You actually read it three times in one day and didn't get sick of it?!?! Cool!  Thanks for the compliments!!**

**Goth Kitty ~~ Thanks!  Well… she's getting out of the classes because the teachers are aware that she's confused and having a hard time about everything and stuff.  And the teachers taught her before, so they know that she's done it all.  And the students are probably confused, but they know that she has already taken them, so, well… I don't know!! J lol… As I said to Sammy, I'm not sure when if ever Malfoy Sr. will make an appearance, but maybe he will…. Who knows!!! And don't worry, Seamus should find out pretty soon!!! J**

**v-weasley ~~ Um… I kind of picked Seamus randomly.  I wanted it to be someone in Gryffindor who we know some things about, but not tons.  That basically left Seamus, Dean and Neville.  And I didn't think it could have been Neville.  Although it would have been amusing if Snape found out that Neville was his child and he's been so mean to him!! Heehee!! J**

**Sphinxey ~~ thanks!  Um… wiktt is and you go from there.  **

**PinkTribeChick ~~ I'm glad that the way I write the Snape/Hermione thing works for you! And I'm sorry! I keep not telling Seamus! I really do mean to!! J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione's Baby**

Chapter 8

By the end of the day Hermione thought she was going to explode.  She honestly wanted to strangle the next person she heard whispering to his or her friend about 'the old git' being married.  And the looks that she got as she walked down the hall made her want to scream.  

The only thing that got her through it was Harry and Ron's support.  They hated the idea that she was married to Snape, but they accepted that she had somehow fallen in love with him, and there was nothing that they could do about it.  They weren't happy, but they didn't want their friendship ruined by this.  

They would walk her down the halls, glaring at anyone who so much as glanced in her direction, and during classes they made sure that none of their classmates made some sort of rude comment.  

When it was time to head towards dinner after their last class, Hermione was exhausted.  She slumped down in her chair between Harry and Ron, and slowly began to eat.  It was hard for her to believe that less than a week ago she had still been pregnant, and even more recently she had given birth to her baby and given him up.  

As she thought about her baby, her gaze fell upon the boy.  She wondered how he would react if he knew that Severus was his father.  He would probably run away screaming.  Frowning, she realized that she didn't even know if Seamus was aware that he was adopted.  She sighed, realizing that she hardly knew anything about her son, even though she had been living in such close quarters to him for seven years.  

"Hermione!" Harry's voice broke through her daydreams.  

"W-what?" Asked Hermione, starting slightly.

"You were in your own world," Ron informed her, "you were just sitting there, staring at Seamus."

"I was?" Asked Hermione, feigning surprise.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, stuffing more meatloaf into his mouth.  "But that doesn't matter.  I was wondering," he paused, looking at her sheepishly, "could you help me with my potions essay?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, causing everyone around her to shudder.  "Don't do that!" yelped Neville before Hermione could reply to Ron, "It makes you look like Snape!"

"Is that so?" questioned a familiar quiet voice, causing everyone in the vicinity to freeze.  Neville looked fearfully at his potions professor, wondering what his punishment would be this time.  But luckily for Neville, Snape's attention was not focused on him.  "Lavender," he acknowledged quietly, handed her a paper, and swept from the room.

Ignoring the looks that were no doubt coming her way from all corners of the room after her little exchange with Severus, Hermione opened up the paper in confusion.  It was _"The Evening Prophet."_Hermione curiously flipped through the paper until she came to a page that made her freeze in her spot as she quickly began to read it.  

**_"SCANDAL AT HOGWARTS" by Rita Skeeter_**

**_A scandal has occurred at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  A mind-boggling report has reached this reporter's ears from a very reliable source.  It appears that Hogwart's top student Hermione Granger -- yes, Harry Potter's best friend -- is married to Hogwart's potions professor Severus Snape!  And the circumstances that led to this unlikely match are even more unbelievable.  It appears that Hermione Granger recently traveled through time, landing in the year 1977, finished her seventh year at Hogwarts, married Snape, lived with him for around three years, and then mysteriously disappeared.  Nott, a Slytherin year-mate of Granger's and housemate of Snape's, says that he "always thought that there was something strange about that girl.  Something was always off."  Why would Hermione Granger willingly marry the boy she knew would some day be her fearsome potions professor?  This reporter wonders what the reason for Granger's sudden departure from the past was and what will happen with this unlikely couple now that Granger is Back to the Future.,  _**

"Bloody hell," muttered Hermione, "shit… shit… shit…."

Gryffindor table was staring at her in confusion.  None of them got the _Evening Prophet_, so they had knew that the article, whatever it was, had to be pretty bad to make Hermione Granger curse.

  
"Hermione," said Ron, "what's in the paper?"  Hermione wordlessly handed the paper to Ron, and he read it out loud to the surrounding students.  When he had finished, everyone was staring at Hermione.  "Well," said Ron slowly, "at least she didn't talk about how you kissed him in potions."

Hermione smiled weakly at him and said, "Yeah, I guess.  But still…" her voice trailed off.  After a pause, Hermione cleared her throat slightly and said "So.  I've been gone for a while.  At least it's been a while for me.  Tell me what's been going on."  

Knowing she wanted to change the subject, the Gryffindors eagerly began to tell her stories of pranks they had recently played, mistakes they had made in class, and unfair detentions they had been given.  They usually refrained from mentioning who had given them those detentions.  

After a while, the talk went back to normal, and Hermione was receiving only the normal amount of stares from people who were still in shock over her marriage.  Hermione immerged herself in her thoughts as she wondered what that article would mean.  It would certainly cause some problems with the minister.  That was for sure.  

She was drawn back to earth by hearing Harry say, "I wonder who that owl's for?"  

Looking around, Hermione noticed that, indeed, a solitary owl was flying towards the Gryffindor table.  It sometimes happened.  Parents often decided that they'd send their children letters late in the day, and if the child was in the Great Hall, the owl went there.  So no one paid it too much attention as it landed in front of Seamus, deposited its load and left.  

Hermione discreetly watched as Seamus opened his letter.  She heard him tell Dean that it was from his mum.  Hearing that, Hermione sighed.  If he only knew…  She shook her head slightly, took another bite of beans, and watched as Seamus's face turned paler and paler as he continued to read.  

Hermione wasn't the only one who noticed this, and Ron was the one who voiced everyone's question.  "Seamus mate," he said, his mouth filled with half chewed food, "What's w/ you?  You look like someone died."

Harry smacked Ron on the head for his tactlessness as Seamus wordlessly got up from his seat and left the hall.  "You prat," he said, "Maybe someone did die."

"Oh, oops," said Ron, looking slightly ashamed, "pass the turnips?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the dream team reached Gryffindor common room not too long after that -- it was too early to go to bed, so she saw no reason to return to her room yet --, they found Seamus staring listlessly at the fire, his letter held limply in his hand.  As they approached, he hardly seemed to take any notice.  

Hermione cautiously went up to him and said, "erm, Seamus?"

He looked at her, and she was surprised to see that his eyes were filled with tears.  Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to hug him.  "Yes?" he replied quietly, glancing away again.

"Erm, are you alright?" She wasn't quite sure what to say, and after that came out she could have smacked herself.  Of course he wasn't ok!

Seamus just shrugged in response.  "What happened?" she pressed gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her in confusion, before saying slowly, "What's it to you?  I mean-" he hesitated, "It's just that we've never really been the best of friends."  

Hermione bit her lip.  He had no idea how much he had just hurt her with those few words.  "Seamus," she said quietly, "believe me, I've been through a lot lately, and I know that whatever it is, however much you don't want to talk about it, you should.  It'll help in the long run.  I didn't, and it was the stupidest mistake I ever made."

Harry and Ron were now staring at her in confusion, and Seamus, after looking at her for a few moments, wordlessly handed her his letter.  Hermione gave him a slightly encouraging smile, and then read the letter.

_Dear Seamus,_

_I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it outright.  Your father and I have been trying to think of the best way to tell you this for years, but we have never been able to do it.  We are acting cowardly we know, but we cannot manage to tell you this to your face.  Here.  I am just going to say it.  You are adopted.  _

_You might wonder why we never told you this.  I am unable to bear children, and no amount of magic would be able to change that.  Your father and I always wanted children, so adoption seemed to be the only way.  We argued for a while about whether or not we should adopt a muggle or magical child, and finally decided that it did not matter to us whether our child was magic, muggle or squib.  So we went to a muggle adoption agency and the woman showed us the babies and children that they cared for.  They were all extremely well fed and happy.  When she led us to the cribs with infants in them, we wanted to take them all.  But something about you just called to us, and we told her that you were the one we wanted.  She smiled and told us that we had made a good choice.  She said that you had been left on the steps not a week before, and all that had been left with you was a letter that was addressed to 'whomever adopts my baby.'  We opened the letter and read it with trembling hands.  It was short, but sweet.  We enclosed it in this note, so you can read it.  And it tells you part of why we didn't tell you yet.  We took you home and within a month we felt that you were ours.  We loved you more than anything, and we wanted you to feel like you were one hundred percent part of the family.  That is why we never told you the truth.  As I think back on it it is an extremely feeble excuse, but what happened happened.  _

_You may wonder why you look so much like your father and myself.  Well, when we were researching pros and cons between muggle and magic orphanages, we discovered that at magical orphanages, the babies are given a potion to make them look more like their new parents.  While we had decided that the muggle orphanage from which you came was the best choice of orphanages, we invested in that potion, and that is why you now look like us.  There is a counter potion that came with it should you wish to learn what your true appearance looks like.  _

_Another question you might have is why you ended up being a wizard when we adopted you from a muggle orphanage.  Well, when we adopted you we were prepared to bring you up knowing about both worlds and telling you that because your father is a muggle while I am a witch, you would only have a fifty percent chance of becoming a wizard.  But from a very early age you started exhibiting signs of magic, so we knew that we would never have to tell you that lie, and you would grow up to be a wizard._

_But as you got older, you started showing extremely advanced spurts of magic.  No one would expect a four year old to be able to explode a couch into a thousand little pieces, but you did.  Concerned, we took you to Albus, and, after examining you closely he informed us that your parents must have been very a very powerful witch and wizard.  It was almost as if he knew who they were.  He put a few dampening charms on you, that would suppress your greater magical outbursts.  If you went to him now and asked him to remove it I am sure that you would find your magical abilities greatly improved.  Not that they aren't already wonderful dear, but you would just be even more powerful.  _

_Seamus, your father and I love you very much.  More than anything else on this planet in fact.  We knew that you would some day have to know the truth, but however hard we tried we could never bring ourselves to tell you face to face.  If you wish to look for your birth parents we will help you all you want and give you our full support.  I would certainly like to thank them for giving me the greatest gift ever possible.  I hope that you can forgive your father and me.  We understand that you must be extremely angry at the moment, but we do hope that you can find a way to forgive us. We love you so much and while you may not be our biological son, you are our son in our hearts._

_Love,_

_Mum & Dad_

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she finished, and she gave Seamus a tight hug.  "I'm so sorry," she whispered to him, thinking that he never should have had to go through this.  Seamus took it to mean that she was sorry that this had happened to him and nodded slightly before handing her the other letter.  He wasn't so sure why he was trusting her with this, but something told him to.  He wordlessly handed her another, older looking letter.

Hermione took it with shaking hands.  She didn't need to read it, seeing as it had been only a few days since she had written it.  But she nonetheless took the letter and read it, taking in the messy handwriting that was obviously written by a shaking hand and the dried tear stains.

_Dear whomever adopts my baby,_

_I want you to know that there were reasons beyond my control that forced me to give up my child.  I love him more than anything else in this world even after only knowing him for a few short hours, and if the circumstances would allow it I would definitely raise him as my own.  Please love him to the greatest extent possibly and treat him well.  If you decide to tell him that he was adopted tell him that his mother loves him dearly and never wanted to give him up.  Name him as you choose, I couldn't bear to give him something as precious as a name just to give him up.  If he wants to find me, wait until he grows up.  Let him be seventeen before he tries to contact me if he so desires.  I cannot tell you why, but trust me.  Give me the trust that I am giving you to raise my son.  I love him._

There was no signature.  Hermione looked at Seamus and didn't know what to say.  For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was speechless.  She had forgotten that they were in the crowded Gryffindor common room, forgotten that there were people milling around them, doing homework and talking, and forgotten that her best friends were standing close by, waiting for her to explain what was going on.  She had forgotten that Lavender was sitting nearby, and she was oblivious to the glare that was being shot her way by the other girl, obviously thinking that she was doing something to her boyfriend.

Seamus looked at the floor and said quietly, "I don't know what to do."  His voice was so depressed and desperate that Hermione felt as though she was going to start crying.  

Looking at him for a moment, she opened her mouth, closed it, and, after a moment's silence, opened it again.  "Come with me," she said quietly.  

Seamus, looking slightly bewildered, followed her out of the Gryffindor common room.  She was still clutching his letters in her hand as she strode purposefully through the halls, leading her son.  She was so absorbed in her thoughts as she strode through the halls that she knocked into someone, falling over.

Looking up, she saw Severus scowling down at her, but at the same time he looked slightly amused.  But that look turned to confusion and anger as he saw who her companion was.  "Lavender," he said warningly, "what are you doing."

Glancing at Seamus, Hermione said to the boy "Seamus?  Wait here for one second.  I need to talk to Severus under a silencing charm.

Bewildered, Seamus nodded, and Hermione cast the charm.  Immediately Severus said "What do you think you are doing?  You can not tell him now!"

"Why not?" Hermione asked him, staring at him strangely, "He deserves to know, especially seeing as how he just got a letter from his mother tonight telling him that he was adopted.  Why should the truth be kept from him any more?"

"Because-" Severus paused slightly and Hermione interrupted him.

"Look," she said, placing a hand on his arm, "If you're not ready for him to know, then you don't have to come with me as I tell him.  But you didn't see his face earlier.  You didn't read the letter his mother sent him, along with the letter that I placed with him when I left him.  You didn't drop him off at an orphanage less than a week ago.  You didn't give birth to a baby you had to give up."  Although she had started out calm, by the end Hermione was practically in hysterics.  

"By whose fault was that?"  Asked Severus quietly.

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed, "But don't make me keep any more secrets from him.  Please Sev!  You don't have to come!"

Severus gave her a piercing stare before saying, "very well.  The room?"

Hermione nodded slightly and took down the silencing charm.  Seamus was looking thoroughly confused now, and Hermione gave him a small smile of encouragement.  "Um Hermione?" he said uncertainly, "Where are we going?"

"Follow me Finnegan," snapped Severus, earning himself a glare from Hermione as he whirled around and stalked through the hallways, his robes billowing out behind him.  Only Hermione could tell that he was scared.

Seamus followed his professor and Hermione completely and utterly bewildered.  He didn't know why Hermione was taking Snape with them, especially since this supposedly had something to do with his adoption.  But fear of the towering dark man kept Seamus' mouth shut as he struggled to keep up with the fast pace of the two people who, although unknown to him, were his parents.  

They came to a halt outside a portrait of a frog and a princess, and Snape spoke what Seamus could only suppose was the password.  He was shocked to hear a slight tremor in the man's voice as he said "emerald lion, crimson snake."

The portrait swung open, revealing a room filled with purple couches.  Puzzled, Seamus followed the other two into the room, and when Snape ordered him to sit, he sunk down into one of the bright purple couches and looked up at the other two in confusion.

He saw his professor and suddenly adult housemate trade glances before Hermione opened her mouth to tell a story that would change his life forever.

*

  
**  
  


***  
  


****  
  


*****  
  


******

*******  
  


********

*********

********

*******

******

*****  
  


****  
  


***

**

*

**A/N:** Hey everyone!!!! Sorry it's taken so long!!! it's kinda late so I don't really feel like typing up the thanks, but I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! Please please please review this one too!!!  It's kinda late and I've had way too much homework lately so it's pretty sloppily written, but whatever.  Anyway, I'll love you forever if you review!!! J


End file.
